Hayderys
by Eochaid
Summary: Dix ans après que Smaug se soit abattu sur Erobor, une dragonne naît dans les Montagnes Bleues. Chassée par Thorïn elle erre sur la Terre du Milieu un demi-siècle durant, puis disparaît. Longtemps plus tard, Hayderys, une hybride aux mystérieuses origines, devient le 15e membre de la Compagnie. De l'avis de Thorïn, elle est un fardeau. Mais il se pourrait qu'elle soit bien pire...
1. Prologue

**Bienvenu !**

 **La fiction :**

Cette fiction-ci, contrairement à mes deux autres, n'a aucun chapitre d'avance. Je viens tout juste de la commencer. (Même si elle me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà et que je sais déjà où je veux aller.)

Elle est donc basée sur un OC et sur Thorïn, Fili et Kili. Même s'il est évident que -du fait du personnage de mon invention- l'histoire ne sera pas la même, je me base sur les films pour le déroulement des événements, mais je modifierai peut-être certains passages pour les rapprocher du livre ou des scène coupées (selon ce qui me semblera le plus intéressant à développer). Il se peut aussi que j'invente complètement une péripétie, qui prendrait sa place au cours d'une ellipse du film ou serait le prolongement d'une scène.

Etant donné que j'aime les combats, le sang, les blessures, les injures et les scènes de tendresses, cette fiction est classée T, mais certains passages seront peut-être classés M.

 **Le prologue :**

J'ai beaucoup de mal à démarrer un récit, et tout particulièrement celui-ci. Le prologue se déroule des décennies avant le début de l'histoire, dans un contexte différent. Comme il ne s'agit que du prologue, j'ai voulu éviter de trop développer, mais je devais quand-même donner pas mal d'informations, c'est pourquoi la narration peut paraître "résumée" par moment et plus détaillée par d'autres. J'attend vos retours pour améliorer ça.

En espérant que cette aventure vous plaira,

bonne lecture ~

* * *

De toutes les races de dragons établies en Terre du Milieu durant le Troisième Âge, celle des grands dragons noirs, les Faiseurs d'Orage, était la moins répandue. Les archives tenues par les Hommes, les Nains et les Elfes ne font état que d'un seul spécimen apparut au cours des années 2780. Récits, on-dit, contes et racontars se propagèrent partout où il apparaissait, alors qu'il errait sans jamais s'établir où que-ce-soi. Il vadrouilla ainsi des décennies, se dissimulant, fuyant l'affrontement comme le ferait un jeune dragon – ce que beaucoup s'accordaient à dire étant donné sa petite corpulence – et fut aperçu pour la dernière fois en Rhovanion. Nul ne sut ce qu'il y fit ou ce qu'il lui arriva, toujours est-il qu'on ne le revit plus avant longtemps.

Il n'y avait que trois créatures pour qui le Faiseurs d'Orage n'était pas un mystère complet.

Trois nains. Des nains de la lignée de Durin.

Il s'agissait de Fili, Kili et Thorin Oakenshield.

* * *

Peu avant l'an 2780, une pierre étrange fut trouvée au cœur des Montagnes Bleus, où les nains résidaient depuis que Smaug les avait chassé d'Erebor.

Les montagnes leurs fournissait de généreuse ressource de gemmes étincelantes, qu'ils façonnaient et forgeaient pour les revendre, et assurer ainsi leur subsistance.

Alors qu'ils creusaient toujours plus profond, jour après jour, un accident ouvrit un puits sombre qui s'enfonçait loin sous la montagne et débouchait sur une immense caverne. Là-dessous, l'atmosphère était chaude, étouffante. L'air vicié donnait à penser qu'un quelconque être gargantuesque y avait dormi des siècles durant, épuisant l'oxygène.

C'est là que les nains firent une surprenante découverte.

Il y avait bien une gigantesque créature au fond de cette cave. Mais s'il était impossible de certifier qu'elle y avait dormi, tout du moins était-il possible de dire qu'elle y était morte.

Des ossements blancs, polis, démesurément grands, gisaient sur un promontoire rocheux. Ces os, à n'en point douter, appartenait à un dragon.

Sans ce soucier de ce qui avait bien pu tuer pareille créature – sa mort remontait de toute façon à trop longtemps pour qu'ils s'en inquiètent – les nains s'aventurèrent entre ses côtes, dressées telles des piliers sépulcrales dans les ténèbres. L'enthousiasme et l'espoir d'y trouver un quelconque trésor fabuleux s'évanouirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient nés. Entre les pattes squelettiques ne s'étalaient ni or, ni pierreries, ni même cuivre ou bronze. Seulement des roches et cailloux noircies.

Les mineurs ne firent qu'une seule trouvaille, qu'ils auraient manqué sans l'acuité d'un vieux nain : une pierre de forme ovale, étonnement légère, et parfaitement lisse. La lumière clignotante des torches jetaient des doigts de feu sur sa surface d'un noir charbonneux.

Il s'agissait de l'unique trésor du dragon : son œuf.

Les nains le crurent fossilisé. Ils l'entreposèrent aux forges, dans l'intention de le travailler plus tard pour en faire des objets ciselés, des incrustations de pommeaux ou bien des joyaux de colliers.

Ils ne firent rien de tout cela. L'œuf disparu sans explications au bout de quelques semaines, et bientôt il fut tout à fait oublié.

* * *

En vérité, l'œuf ne s'était jamais volatilisé. Il avait tout simplement éclos.

La chaleur des fours, vives, puissante, permanente, enveloppait l'œuf depuis qu'on l'avait rangé aux ateliers. La coquille, embrasée, transmit sa tiédeur à son contenu et lentement, ranima la vie à l'intérieur de l'œuf. La température ardente lui permit ainsi de terminer sa période d'incubation.

Le processus se serait achevé à l'insu de tous, au fond de cette galerie de rangement de matériaux insolites peu fréquentée, si Kili n'était pas venu s'isoler au fond de cette même galerie après un énième litige fumeux avec son frère.

Son aîné venait tout juste de le retrouver et s'apprêtait à se lancer dans une verte remontrance quand par dessus les échos du fracas des marteaux et des enclumes roulant jusqu'à eux s'éleva un couinement. Les deux nains se figèrent, les sourcils froncés. Le cri ne ressemblait pas à celui d'un rat ou de n'importe quel autre rongeur. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, le couinement se répéta, plus insistant. Fili et Kili en oublièrent leur querelle et commencèrent d'en chercher la source entre les paniers. Des tintements s'élevèrent de l'un d'eux.

Quelque chose s'agitait à l'intérieur, remuant la ferraille qui y était entassée. Le blond s'empressa de soulever le couvercle et, coude à coude, ils fouillèrent l'amas de cuivre et de fer jusqu'à ce que Kili en sorte l'œuf.

Sous ses paumes, la coquille vibrait d'une sorte de tension sinueuse. La surface n'était plus lisse, mais sillonnée de fissures.

Lorsqu'une nouvelle secousse agita l'œuf, le jeune nain le jeta loin de lui tandis que Fili se saisissait de la première lame rouillée qu'il trouva. Cependant le spectacle les fascina tous deux à un tel point qu'ils n'eurent pas d'autre geste que de s'avancer et de se pencher en avant pour regarder la coquille craquer, se fendiller, tomber en morceaux.

Et soudain une minuscule tête triangulaire pointa hors de l'ouverture déchiquetée. A force de couinements, de grattements et d'acharnement, la créature parvint à s'extirper toute entière de sa prison. Les yeux clos, enduit d'un liquide visqueux, le petit dragon tituba dans la poussière. Il ouvrit des ailes translucides, étirant en fils le suc qui le recouvrait, chancela, tomba, rampa, et s'agita pathétiquement au sol à grand renfort de chuintement plaintifs.

Fili fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il poussa un grognement de rage et brandit sa vieille épée, mais alors qu'il l'abattait droit sur l'animal, son frère arrêta son bras.

\- Kili ! S'exclama le blond sur un ton de reproche.

Les deux descendants de Durin se confrontèrent du regard. Le plus jeune ne s'expliquait pas son geste, pourtant sous l'insistance des prunelles vertes plantées dans les siennes, il s'entendit souffler :

\- On ne peut pas faire ça.

\- Tu as perdu la tête ? C'est un _dragon._

D'une saccade, Fili dégagea son bras et releva la pointe de sa lame. Entre temps, le petit reptile était parvenu à se traîner d'une démarche maladroite jusqu'à leurs pieds.

\- Il est inoffensif, plaida encore Kili, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver de la pitié pour la petite chose venue butter contre la pointe de sa botte.

\- Aujourd'hui peut-être, riposta le blond, demain aussi. Mais dans trois mois ? Dans un an ? Si on l'épargne maintenant, on ne pourra plus jamais le tuer. Ce n'est pas à toi que je vais apprendre de quoi ils sont capable.

Son cadet se retourna brusquement vers lui, heurtant involontairement le dragon qui piaula d'irritation.

\- Justement. Si on n'avait pas à le tuer ? Il est jeune et orphelin : il deviendra ce que l'on fera de lui.

Fili le dévisagea, incapable de croire ce qu'il l'entendait suggérer. Sa raison lui criait de ne pas l'écouter, de frapper sans attendre, de ne pas prendre le risque de voir un dragon s'emparer de leur montagne pour la seconde fois.

Un tout autre raisonnement se lisait à travers les yeux de son frère. Un dessein, que seul permettait l'inconscience due à son jeune âge, se construisait déjà dans son esprit. Une ambition inconsidérée, irrationnelle, qui tenait de la folie pure et pourtant... pourtant la volonté de Kili était de fer. Fili comprit qu'il n'en démordrait pas, et après un long moment d'hésitation, lourd d'appréhension à la pensée des conséquences de son choix, il rejeta son arme tâchée de rouille dans le panier.

Alors que le brun se fendait d'un sourire lumineux, presque enfantin, son aîné souhaita en son fort intérieur qu'il parviendrait à ses fins.

Dans le cas contraire, Thorïn leur trancherait la gorge.

* * *

Les deux nains découvrirent que la croissance des dragons – ou du moins de celui-ci – contrairement à celle des animaux, était lente. Au bout de quelques semaines leur protégé n'excédait pas les douze pouces de hauts et deux pieds de long. C'était là l'unique caractéristique de sa morphologie qui n'évoluait pas.

Ses écailles, à la naissance molles et fines, durcissaient, s'épaississaient, mais demeuraient encore petites et serrées. Elles étaient d'un noir d'onyx. Miroitantes les premiers jours, elles finirent pas se ternir et perdirent leur brillance à mesure qu'elles prenaient la résistance du métal. Le cuir de ses ailes s'opacifia, leurs bords de fuites se moirèrent de reflets gris perle. Une frange souple et dentelée s'érigea le long de leur longue phalange extérieur. Des crocs brillants, effilés comme des poignards, émergeaient de sa gueule. Ses griffes n'étaient pas encore bien épaisses, mais elles étaient suffisamment pointues pour creuser des sillons dans le bois et marquer la pierre. Quand à ses yeux, qu'il ouvrit quelques heures après l'éclosion, ils avaient l'éclat du rubis et l'intensité du charbon ardent.

Ils le baptisèrent Svarting, ce qui en Khuzdûl signifiait : noiraud.

La plus grande crainte des nains – ceux-ci n'ayant que des connaissances lacunaires en matière de dragonologie - avait été que leur dragon soit d'une race aussi terrible et féroce que celle de Smaug. Mais Svarting ne cracha jamais la plus petite étincelle, bien que ses naseaux émettaient parfois de minces filets de fumée lorsqu'il était contrarié. Par ailleurs, il se déplaçait sur quatre pattes au lieu de ramper sur les pouces de ses ailes et ses antérieurs comme le faisait le Cracheur de feu. Enfin – et c'était le plus formidable – il ne montrait pas le moindre signe d'agressivité. Au contraire, tout portait à croire qu'il s'était prit d'affection pour les deux neveux de Thorïn.

Ceux-ci le cachaient dans leur quartier, dissimulant leur entreprise à tous leurs pairs sans distinction. La vie sous terre ne semblait pas incommoder le dragon. Tout ce qu'il réclamait du haut de ses quatre semaines était sa portion quotidienne de morceaux de viande, sa place sur le ventre de Kili lorsque ce dernier allait dormir, des perchoirs depuis lesquels il s'essayait instinctivement au vol, et le droit de faire ses crocs et ses griffes sur tout ce qui ce trouvait à sa disposition.

Fili ne perdit pas l'envie de lui couper la tête, mais ses motifs n'étaient plus les mêmes qu'au premier jour. Sa mauvaise humeur venait de ses effet déchirés par les serres du dragonneau, des pieds de tables et de chaises criblés de marques de morsures, de ses réserves pillées et de ses fûts de bières – ses rares et coûteux fut de bière – brisés par les tentatives de vol de l'animal.

Pourtant, nonobstant son irritation, il en vint à se laisser aller à caresser la petite tête écailleuse lorsque Svarting venait se lover contre lui, et à rire avec son frère de ses chutes pataudes. Il lui jetait même ses restes de lard et de saucisse aux heures de repas.

* * *

Six mois s'écoulèrent. Le dragon leur arrivait maintenant à la taille, et se montrait chaque jour plus gourmand. Bientôt, il ne supporta plus l'enfermement. L'envergure de ses ailes n'en finissait pas de croître, et il s'agaçait de ne pouvoir les déployer complètement. Il passait ses journée à parcourir les quartiers des deux frères de long en large, tel un fauve en cage, ou restait de longues heures à la porte, dardant sur eux un regard intense et plein d'intelligence.

S'il ne parlait pas encore, Svarting n'était pas stupide pour autant. Il comprenait le Khuzdûl et la langue commune – du moins le peu que Fili et Kili parlaient devant lui – et la plupart du temps, parvenait à se faire comprendre des nains. Il savait leur communiquer ses humeurs et ses envies, obéissait à leurs consignes, montrait du souci lorsque l'un d'eux revenait accablé par des heures de labeur et de l'attention lorsqu'ils évoquaient -maintes fois et avec appréhension – la réaction de leur oncle s'il venait à apprendre son existence.

Mais il ne fut jamais capable de leur faire réaliser leur plus grande méprise à son propos. Lui-même ne le comprit que tard, quand il devint capable de différencier les genres dans la langue des nains et s'aperçut que ses deux amis parlaient de lui au masculin.

Svarting eut beau s'escrimer, les deux frères ne se doutèrent pas un instant qu'il s'agissait d'une femelle.

Ainsi la dragonne resta pour eux : « le dragon ».

* * *

Un septième moi passa, au cours duquel l'humeur de Svarting se fit de plus en plus exécrable, car les nains refusaient toujours de la laisser sortir. Elle en avait depuis bien longtemps intégré la raison, mais son désir impétueux et incontrôlable de prendre son envol l'emportait sur son bon sens.

Les dragons pouvaient se targuer de rivaliser d'entêtement avec les nains, et les descendants de Durin n'étaient pas décidés à céder à son caprice, aussi naturel soit-il.

Svarting chuinta des heures durant devant la porte, mais ils firent la sourde oreille.

Elle détruisit les derniers tonnelets de bière qu'ils conservaient, mais ils ne firent que la réprimander.

Elle les suivit inlassablement d'un regard de feu, mais ils s'arrangèrent pour se trouver toujours dos à elle.

Elle refusa de s'alimenter... et ne put tenir cette résolution que deux jours de suite, son estomac criant trop famine pour qu'elle refuse plus longtemps un quartier de viande.

Alors, en désespoir de cause, elle se nicha dans un coin et bouda comme un enfant.

Ils en étaient à ce stade du conflit d'opiniâtreté quand un acte inconsidéré de la jeune dragonne bouleversa brusquement les choses.

Un énième jour passé sous terre, dans l'obscurité qu'éclairait seulement le feu de l'âtre et des chandelles, était venu à bout de sa patience. Elle désirait si ardemment respirer l'air pur des cimes de montagnes, sentir le vent gonfler ses ailes, être éblouie de soleil, que ses poumons la lancinaient comme s'ils se refusaient à respirer plus longtemps la poussière et la fumée, et que la moindre de ses écailles fourmillait d'une attente fébrile. Son sang de Faiseuse d'Orage s'échauffait plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait alors qu'elle s'imaginait ce que cela serait de décoller d'un seul bond à la faveur d'un courant aérien, et de voir soudain les montagnes rapetisser à toute vitesse. Plus rien ne se dresserait devant elle, au dessus d'elle, pour la rabattre à terre.

A ces pensées, sa longue queue se mit à battre rythmiquement le sol, ses flancs palpitèrent et ses naseaux frémirent, jetant une bouffée de vapeur. Ses yeux incarnat brillèrent d'une lueur enfiévrée.

Fili et Kili rentrèrent des mines sur ses entrefaites. Or il avait fallut que ce jour-là soi un jour de grand vent, et que des courants d'airs circulent dans toutes la galeries. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, l'infime fraîcheur qui se répandit dans leurs quartiers fut instantanément perçue par Svarting. Ce modique avant goût de l'extérieur suffit à anéantir le peu de retenue qu'elle conservait. Oubliant tout bon sens, elle se dressa tout à coup sur ses pattes, et avant que les nains puissent réagir, elle fondit sur eux, les bouscula, et jaillit dans le couloir.

N'ayant aucune idée du chemin à suivre, elle se laissa guider par le pauvre souffle qui avait réussi à s'insinuer au cœur de la montagne, sourde aux appels des deux frères, avide de liberté.

Sa course prit fin plus rapidement que ce qu'elle avait escompté.

Au détour d'un tunnel, elle percuta de plein fouet une masse solide et se rejeta en arrière sous le choc. Fili et Kili déboulèrent en courant derrière elle, mais se pétrifièrent net en découvrant le nain avec lequel elle était entrée en collision.

Ce n'était nul autre que Thorïn Oakenshield, en habits de voyage défraîchis, les traits tirés par la fatigue mais le port aussi altier que d'accoutumé.

Le son clair d'une épée tirée hors de son fourreau résonna dans le boyau rocheux. Svarting se ramassa sur elle-même, babines retroussées sur ses crocs comme un loup menacé.

A ce moment le temps parut s'étirer. Il s'écoula, chargé de tension, comme la corde d'un arc tendue jusqu'à sa limite, prête à décocher sa flèche fulgurante.

Thorïn, promptement remit de sa stupeur, attendait l'offensive de la dragonne. Et celle-ci attendait la même chose de lui. Fili et Kili étaient trop épouvantés pour réagir.

\- Dans toute la montagne, on me parle de la disparition d'un œuf de dragon fossilisé, gronda le Roi avec fureur, s'adressant plus à lui-même qu'à ses neveux. Et personne n'a eu la clairvoyance de penser à chercher non plus l'œuf, mais le vers qui en est né ?

Svarting émit un grognement caverneux en s'entendant appeler « vers » , que le nain le traduisit comme une menace. Il se rua sur elle avant que les deux autres ne puissent l'intercepter. L'épée fendit l'air en sifflant mais ne fit que sonner contre le marbre du sol, la dragonne ayant bondi de côté juste à temps. Thorïn enchaîna aussitôt, tailla de nouveau, jeta sa lame en direction de la tête et du cou de Svarting, encore et encore, alors que celle-ci esquivait chaque fois et grondait de plus en plus férocement.

\- Thorïn ! Finirent par s'exclamer les deux frères.

Leur oncle ne les entendit pas. A la vue de Svarting, sa colère s'était réveillée, aussi ardente que dix ans auparavant. Son cœur criait vengeance. Vengeance pour son peuple, vengeance pour ses pertes. Vengeance pour son humiliation. Il allongeait des frappes rageuse, avide de sang.

Svarting, ayant reconnu à l'odeur qu'il était de la famille de ses deux amis, s'abstenait de riposter par égard pour eux. Mais bientôt il lui fut impossible d'échapper à la grêle de coups qui s'abattait sur elle. Le choc de l'épée sur ses écailles, même s'il ne les entamait pas, endolorissait ses membre. Et soudain le fil de la lame trouva un défaut dans le cuir de sa cuirasse. Il ripa entre deux rangées d'écailles, et mordit la chair.

La jeune dragonne poussa un rugissement de douleur et de fureur mêlée. Derrière elle, les deux frères virent son échine frémir, et soudain elle sembla rayonner de l'intérieur. Une lumière bleutée couvait sous ses épines dorsales. Svarting tendit le cou, ouvrit la gueule, et une décharge fulgura pour aller s'écraser contre la lourde épée de Thorïn. Il la lâcha immédiatement, comme si le pommeau lui avait brûlé la paume.

Le sang ruisselant de son épaule Svarting s'élança vers le roi nain pour le repousser brutalement contre la paroi de pierre. Elle prit la fuite dans le dédale de galerie sous la montagne, aussi enragée qu'éperdue.

De nombreux nains la virent passer, mais sous le coup de la surprise, aucun n'esquissa le moindre geste pour l'arrêter. Ceux qui parvenaient à reprendre leurs esprits à temps et s'engageaient à sa poursuite ne purent jamais la rattraper. Guidée par son instinct, Svarting trouva le chemin de la sortie et aussitôt qu'elle le put, elle déploya ses larges ailes pour s'élever dans la nuit.

Ce soir de Novembre de l'année 2780 du Troisième Âge, elle laissa pour toujours les Montagnes Bleues derrière elle.

Et lorsque son chemin fut amené à croiser de nouveau celui des descendants de Durin, des décennies plus tard, elle n'était plus la même créature.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Réunion à Cul-de-Sac

Hayderys aimait le Pays de Touque. La vie y était paisible, ses habitants agréables, et rares étaient les étrangers qui investissaient les lieux. Elle y vivait depuis maintenant quelques années, et son amour pour la rivière paresseuse, les collines grasses et les forêts sereines était tout aussi vif qu'au premier jour.

La Comté avait d'abord été un refuge. Elle y était entrée faible et égarée, las de solitude, dépourvue de biens et de moyens. Là, elle avait découvert les Hobbits, ce peuple qui ne saurait être belliqueux et ne subissait jamais ni les aléas ni les épreuves du sort. Suite à leurs bons soins elle n'en était plus jamais repartie.

Nul lieu n'était plus tranquille, plus propice à l'oisiveté que celui-ci. On n'aimait guère l'agitation au Pays de Touque. La routine, ponctuée des petits plaisirs du quotidien, lui était largement préférable. En s'abandonnant ainsi à la quiétude de la communauté Hobbit, Hayderys parvint à refouler ses instincts, enfouissant sa vrai nature au plus profond d'elle-même.

Maintes fois l'appel de l'inconnu lui était parvenu. Maintes fois elle avait résisté au désir de repartir sur les routes. Elle voulait oublier le sang et la fumée, le fer et le feu. Tout cela ne faisait plus partie d'elle.

Désormais, elle était Hayderys du Pays de Touque, une jeune femme peut-être un peu curieuse d'apparence, mais tout à fait respectable. Et ici, son métissage était vite oublié pourvue qu'elle se présente à l'une des ces jolies portes rondes avec une fournée de gâteaux aux citrons.

La communauté Hobbit l'appelait la fille des Grandes Gens et des Petites Dames. En d'autre termes : la fille des Hommes et des Fées.

On n'avait plus vu ces dernières en Terre du Milieu depuis le Deuxième Âge, c'est pourquoi où qu'elle soit allée avant d'aboutir dans la Comté, Hayderys attirait inévitablement l'intention pour peu que l'on s'aperçoive qu'elle n'était pas une enfant Semi-Elfe, mais une femme Semi-Fée.

Du point de vue des deux peuples, elle aurait été contre nature. Elle n'était pas aussi frêle que le sont les fées ni aussi grande que les hommes, et ses traits n'étaient ni grossiers ni trop pointus. Des premières, elle tenait ses pommettes saillantes, ses yeux en amandes surmontés de gracieux sourcils arqués et ses oreilles pointues. Des seconds, elle avait la bouche charnue, les joues clairsemées de discrètes tâches de rousseur, la couleur noisette de ces iris et l'épaisseur de sa longue chevelure ondulée.

Une apparence hybride, dont en définitive les Hobbits faisaient peu de cas. Hayderys était joyeuse, attentionnée, discrète et polie. C'est là tout ce dont ils se souciaient.

Comme elle ne possédait pas de Trou, la communauté l'hébergeait. C'était pour eux un plaisir de la recevoir à table, et une joie de lui offrir l'hospitalité pour la nuit. Elle passait ainsi d'un Trou à l'autre en fonction de l'humeur de chacun, et nul n'y trouvait à redire. De Trou-de-verre à Trou-d'abeille, en passant par Fond-de-Bocal et Bout-de-Tunnel. Et surtout Cul-de-Sac.

C'est à Cul-de-Sac qu'Hayderys préférait être invitée, car il s'agissait du plus beau trou de Hobbit du pays. Le plus grand, le plus propre, le plus soigné. Et le plus garnit de provisions. Mais surtout, le maître des lieux était son Hobbit favori.

Il avait montré plus de bienveillance envers elle que n'importe lequel de ses voisins. Bilbo Baggins était le pilier solide et tranquille qui la soutenait depuis des années. A son arrivée au Pays de Touque, elle ne savait que survivre. Il lui avait appris à vivre.

Au fil des jours de marché, des jours de fête et des jours de banquet au fil des braderies et des moissons, Hayderys était devenu une paisible habitante de la Comté. Et parfois, quand elle observait le miroitant ruban bleu vert de la rivière en compagnie des Hobbits venus faire des ronds du fumée sur la rive, qu'elle versait de la crème sur sa part de fondant au chocolat, ou qu'elle écoutait chanter Myriedith, elle oubliait tout à fait sa vie passée.

Le temps où elle était une Faiseuse d'Orage paraissait bien lointain désormais. Svarting, la dragonne noire semblait une autre, dans une autre existence.

* * *

Calée sur la fourche d'un orme, une jambe balançant dans le vide, Hayderys savourait la douceur de la nuit. En ce soir d'avril, l'air était frais. Son haleine produisait de la vapeur devant son visage. Quelque-part au dessus d'elle, une chouette hululait. Elle essaya de lui répondre et l'oiseau se tue brusquement. Un froissement d'ailes lui indiqua qu'elle était de nouveau la seule occupante de l'arbre.

 _Il serait temps d'y aller_ , penser-t-elle. Bilbo devait s'impatienter. Voilà déjà des heures qu'elle aurait du le retrouver. Il avait promit de lui faire découvrir la confiture de rhubarbe à la vanille. Enthousiasmée, l'hybride s'était rendue à Cul-de-Sac en fin de matinée, mais s'était pétrifiée en découvrant une grande silhouette coiffée d'un chapeau pointu devant le portillon du jardin. Aussitôt une nuée de pénibles souvenirs l'avaient assailli, lui nouant la gorge et affaiblissant ses jambes : sa dernière rencontre avec un Sorcier avait faillit lui être fatale. Profitant qu'il était de dos, Hayderys avait décampé pour se réfugier dans la forêt.

Un souffle de vent fit soupirer les ramifications. La jeune femme frissonna. Elle n'était pas vêtue assez chaudement et la faim commençait à se faire sentir. Elle songea à l'âtre crépitant dans le salon du Hobbit, à ses plaids de laine, et à sa table dressée de victuailles...

Son ventre émit un grognement significatif et elle grimaça. Le Sorcier devait être parti maintenant. Il était peu probable que Bilbo l'ait invité chez lui et quand bien-même, il ne l'aurait pas retenu aussi tard. Elle sauta de sa branche sur celle du dessous, progressa en équilibre, et d'un pied sûr, jusqu'au tronc qu'elle descendit prestement avant de se laisser choir, aérienne, pour les derniers pieds.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre le chemin de la Colline, une rumeur agitée se leva soudain dans la forêt. Un vol précipité d'oiseaux nocturnes, la course de petits animaux dans les broussailles. _Intrus_ , pensa aussitôt Hayderys.

Elle bifurqua pour se diriger vers la source du tapage, qui s'estompait déjà. Au lieu du chahut de la faune se discerna bientôt un tout autre bruit. Quelqu'un se frayait pesamment un chemin dans les fourrés, sans se soucier du concert de craquements et bruissement qui l'accompagnait. Manifestement, il ne s'agissait pas d'un Hobbit.

La jeune femme continua sa progression à pas feutrés, silencieuse comme une ombre. Les petites gens seraient fier d'elle.

Ou pas, puisqu'ils ne verraient pas l'intérêt de se faire discrète si c'était pour aller au devant du danger. Eux auraient prit la direction opposée.

Elle finit par apercevoir une silhouette entre les arbres, découpée par le clair de lune qui filtrait à travers les branchages. L'individu se figea avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se mettre hors de vue, signe qu'elle aussi était repérée.

\- Qui va là ? Grogna une voix grave et désagréablement familière.

Hayderys s'avança prudemment, juste assez pour que chacun puisse découvrir le visage de l'autre. Lorsque ses yeux discernèrent enfin la figure de l'étranger, ses ongles mordirent ses paumes et sa mâchoire se verrouilla si fort que ses dents grincèrent.

Elle n'avait rien conservé de son ancienne apparence, si ce n'était une cicatrice violacée qui courrait de son épaule à sa clavicule. Une stigmate évoquant plus une marque de naissance qu'une vieille balafre, souvenir de la première blessure qui lui fut infligée.

Et l'auteur de cette estafilade se tenait de nouveau devant elle, près d'un demi-siècle plus tard. Thorïn Oakenshield, le Nain qui l'avait chassée des Montagnes Bleues pour la propulser dans le monde impitoyable de la Terre du Milieu.

Toutes ces années étaient passées sur lui comme une seule. La jeune femme s'étonna de conserver un si net souvenir de ce nez aquilin, de ce regard bleu de glace qu'assombrissaient ses épais sourcils, de ces lèvres fines sous cette barbe noire et drue.

Le premier moment de stupeur passé, elle prit conscience du silence qui se prolongeait et de son pou palpitant dans sa gorge. _Il ne peut pas te reconnaître,_ se morigéna-t-elle. Personne ne l'avait jamais fait jusqu'à présent.

Mais alors pourquoi appesantissait-il sur elle un regard si hostile ? Pourquoi une telle rancœur amère dans ses yeux ?

Ce dont elle n'avait pas conscience, c'était que le Nain se méprisait au même titre que bon nombre de gens à sa vue. Lui voyait une créature à peine aussi haute que lui, dotée d'oreilles pointues émergeant de sa chevelure sombre, dont les anneaux couvraient ses épaules et ruisselaient tout le long de son dos. Des pieds certes nus, mais trop menus pour être ceux d'un Hobbit, et une absence de joues rouges et rebondies. Une enfant des Elfes, jugeait-il, bien qu'il n'y ait nul trace de juvénilité sur son visage.

\- Que fait une Elfe dans la Comté ? Interrogea-t-il d'un ton abrupte.

Hayderys sentit monter en elle une bouffée d'agacement. Elle répliqua, acerbe :

\- Je ne suis pas une Elfe. Que fait un Nain dans la Comté ?

\- Je suis attendu pour affaires. Et elle ne vous concernent pas.

\- Pour affaires ? _Ici ?_ Grinça-t-elle avec un rire incrédule.

Mais Thorïn ne semblait pas disposer à en dire plus.

Elle l'observa, remarqua l'usure de ses bottes et son manteau de voyage qui couvrait ses fourrures et son haubert d'écailles, l'épée courte qui pendait à son flanc. Il devait être sur les routes depuis un moment, et voyageait manifestement en toute discrétion.

Les _affaires_ qui l'amenaient au Pays de Touque devaient être plutôt importantes.

 _Qu'il s'en occupe et reparte au plus vite !_

La jeune femme ne voulait pas endurer sa présence une seconde de plus. Elle brûlait déjà d'envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

\- En ce qui me concerne, je suis attendu pour souper, lâcha-t-elle avant de s'empresser de tourner les talons.

Elle retint une exclamation excédée lorsqu'il lui emboîta le pas. S'arrêtant brusquement, elle fit volte-face pour le foudroyer du regard.

\- Je ne pense pas que nous soyons attendu au même endroit, fit-elle remarquer. Ne me suivez pas.

Les yeux de Thorïn étincelèrent, sa mâchoire se contracta, puis il avoua d'une voix plus mesurée :

\- En vérité... Je crains que je ne me sois égaré.

Son regard se durcit, la défiant d'oser la moindre moquerie.

\- Oh, fut tout ce que l'hybride trouva à répondre.

Le silence, de nouveau.

Au comble de l'irritation, elle se décida. Le Nain continuerait à la suivre, qu'elle lui offre son aide ou non.

\- Et où devez-vous vous rendre ?

\- Sous la Colline. Il doit y avoir une porte marquée d'une... indication.

Hayderys haussa un sourcil, mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

\- Heureusement pour vous, j'y vais aussi.

Ils quittèrent les bois sans un mot de plus, et s'engagèrent bientôt sur le chemin menant à la Colline. Les lumières brillaient derrière les fenêtres rondes des Trous, de délicieuses effluves de potage et de ragoût se répandaient à l'extérieur.

Au détour du sentier, un curieux vacarme leur parvint. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et ralentit le pas. Des éclats de voix et des grands rire montaient dans la nuit. Une agitation comme on en voyait rarement au Pays de Touque.

Un peu plus loin, elle se figea, ébahie. Il y avait du monde chez Bilbo. Beaucoup de monde. Elle voyait leurs ombres s'agiter derrière les hublots, indénombrables.

Puis elle remarqua la marque luminescente incrustée sur la porte.

C'était bien à Cul-de-Sac que Thorïn Oakenshield se rendait. Et d'autres l'y attendaient. De nouveau, le cœur d'Hayderys palpita fortement, tandis qu'un mélange de crainte et d'espoir la traversait. Parmi la troupe de Nains à l'intérieur se trouvait peut-être les deux seuls qu'elle n'était jamais parvenu à oublier.

Juste à ce moment là, les voix à l'intérieur s'accordèrent toutes ensembles pour entamer un chant dynamique et hilare. Elle tendit l'oreille, attentive, tentant de déceler des timbres familiers. Le Nain posa une main sur le portillon et poussa un profond soupir aussi las que désapprobateur.

\- Je vous remercie, marmonna-t-il en prenant congé d'elle pour s'avancer dans le petit jardin.

Désarçonnée, Hayderys le regarda remonter l'allée de pierre puis frapper à la porte en même temps que la rengaine s'achevait.

Sa confusion ne devint que plus grande quand la porte ronde s'ouvrit non pas sur Bilbo, mais sur le Sorcier, à qui Thorïn reprocha de lui avoir dit que l'endroit serait facile à trouver. De fait, il s'était perdu. Deux fois.

Elle en aurait rit si la situation n'avait pas été aussi déconcertante.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, le vieil homme la vit, plantée sur le seuil du jardin, et lui décocha un regard curieux. Hayderys déglutit, puis se retrouva à mi-hauteur de l'allée sans avoir le souvenir de s'être avancée. Elle entra à la suite du Roi qui s'était déjà défait de sa cape, déclenchant des murmures interrogateurs chez les Nains amassés dans le couloir pour accueillir leur chef.

Cul-de-Sac sentait la fumée et les victuailles. Elle percevait l'arôme de boissons chaudes, alcoolisées ou fruitée. Des capuchons de toutes les nuances de couleurs sombres étaient suspendus à toutes la patères disponibles, et dans tous les coins s'entassaient des amas d'armes, de fourreaux et de lanières à sangles.

La Compagnie la dévisageait, sidérée par l'apparition soudaine de cette curieuse créature.

Bilbo s'étonna de même de la voir surgir ainsi, et ils échangèrent un regard perplexe. Le Sorcier se racla la gorge, puis entreprit de présenter Thorïn au Hobbit. Comme l'attention de l'un et de l'autre se détachait de la jeune femme, elle en profita pour examiner les convives.

Le premier qu'elle remarqua fut Kili, qui s'était avancé dans l'entrée à l'arrivée des visiteurs. Il observait l'échange entre son oncle et Bilbo, attentif. Et dans le vestibule, aux côté de deux Nains plus âgés et autrement plus barbus, se tenait Fili. Hayderys se mordilla la lèvre. Une partie d'elle brûlait d'aller à leur rencontre, de pouvoir leurs parler comme elle n'avait pu le faire autrefois, tandis que l'autre la pressait de repasser la porte et de s'enfuir dans la nuit.

Entre-temps Thorïn avait commencé de tourner autour du Hobbit comme pour évaluer sa force et son courage, l'interrogeant sur son habilité aux armes. Le constat qui tomba à la fin de son examen fit oublier ses hésitation à l'hybride :

\- C'est ce que je pensais. Il fait plus épicier que cambrioleur.

Le brin de mépris dans sa voix horripila Hayderys, mais l'étonnement l'emporta sur l'irritation. _Cambrioleur ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette histoire ?_

Les Nains se retirèrent du hall et chacun voulu saluer Thorïn. Ce fut alors toute une série d'accolades, de coups de poing dans l'épaule, de poignées de mains au milieu d'un vacarme de rires réjouis et d'exclamations en Khuzdûl. Ils laissèrent dans l'entrée un Hobbit déconfit, un Sorcier mi-embarrassé, mi-amusé, et une Semi-Fée étourdie par la manière dont cette soirée avait tournée.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de Bilbo et souffla, profitant que le regard du vieil homme était rivé sur le groupe de Nains :

\- Qu'est-ce que le Sorcier fait encore ici ? C'est lui qui est la cause de tout ça ?

Le Hobbit eut une toux gênée alors que Gandalf se retournait vers eux.

\- Magicien, ma chère, corrigea-t-il en inclinant la tête pour plonger ses yeux malicieux dans les siens. Et oui, il se trouve que je suis le responsable de cette réunion.

 _Réunion ! Il ne croit pas si bien dire._

Bilbo crut judicieux d'éclairer un peu la situation.

\- Hayderys, voici Gandalf, le Magicien Gris. Gandalf, je vous présente Hayderys, l'amie que j'attendais à la place de cette _horde de Nains_.

Au grief ostensible imprimé dans sa voix, Hayderys comprit que tout ceci se faisait contre son gré. Ce qui la conforta dans l'idée que les Sorciers, ou Magiciens, si cela leurs plaisaient, étaient décidément de vrais plaies.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver quelqu'un comme vous ici, fit remarquer Gandalf en haussant les sourcils.

Sous son regard méditatif, elle ne sut si elle devait se sentir courroucée, ou bien agréablement surprise qu'il ne l'ait pas confondue avec une Elfe. Le vieil homme ne lui laissa pas le loisir de se décider. Déjà, il reprenait :

\- Bilbo, allez donc présenter votre amie à vos invités.

Le Hobbit sembla sur le point d'émettre une protestation indignée, mais un regard appuyé du vieil homme lui cloua le bec, et il alla rejoindre la Compagnie, l'hybride à sa suite.

Les Nains n'avaient pas encore prit place à table. Certains échangeaient des commentaires avec Thorïn, tandis que les autres se chamaillaient, se servaient à boire, plaisantaient, comparaient leurs exploits passés ou se défiaient, tout à leur allégresse des retrouvailles.

\- Alors ? Qui est donc cette petite Elfe ? S'enquit un Nain coiffé d'un chapeau à oreilles en les voyant les rejoindre.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ une Elfe, siffla Hayderys.

\- C'est une Semi-Fée, spécifia Bilbo avant de reprendre à l'adresse de son amie : voici Bifur.

\- Bofur, le reprit celui-ci.

\- Une Fée ? Par ma barbe ! Gloussa un très vieux Nain vêtu d'un manteau rouge en s'approchant.

\- Balïn, le présenta le Hobbit.

Balïn inclina légèrement la tête pour la saluer, et la jeune femme fit machinalement de même.

\- Et que fait une fille des Fées et des Hommes dans la Comté ? S'enquit-il.

\- Je vis ici, répliqua-t-elle évasivement.

Sur-ce, elle le salua derechef avant de s'éloigner, désireuse d'esquiver les questions glissantes. Le Hobbit continua à nommer tant bien que mal la troupe installée dans sa salle à manger.

\- Oin, Gloin et Dwalin, dit il en pointant du doigt trois Nains âgés postés dos à la fenêtre.

Ils levèrent leurs choppes dégoulinantes de mousses à son attention, avant de les boire cul-sec.

\- Et ici nous avons...

\- Dori.

\- Nori.

\- Ori.

Elle découvrit un Nain aux favoris blancs tressés, lui aussi habillé de pourpre, un autre à la barbe brune soigneusement arrangés en trois nattes, et un autre presque dépourvu de barbe, doté d'une frange, et visiblement plus jeune que ses compagnons. Occupés à se servir du thé, il lui adressèrent à peine un coup d'œil, hormis Ori qui lui discerna fugitivement un sourire.

Gandalf passa à son tour dans la salle à manger, la tête baissée et pourtant dominant toujours la petite assemblée. Dès qu'il le vit, Thorïn l'apostropha, une lueur de reproche dans les yeux.

Un énorme roux portant un plateau de biscuits passa devant eux.

\- Bombur, dit le Hobbit avec un soupir désespéré.

S'entendant appeler, celui-ci se tourna vers eux, sa foisonnante moustache parsemée de miette, puis comme on ne lui demanda rien, il s'éloigna.

\- Et enfin Bifur -si je ne me trompe pas cette fois, Kili et Fili.

En ce qui concernait le Nain à la protubérante barbe poivre et sel, la désignation devait être correcte, mais il avait confondu les deux frères. Le brun s'esclaffa.

\- Fili et Kili, rectifia distraitement l'hybride.

\- Exacte, sourit l'aîné avant d'ajouter de concert avec son frère : Enchantés.

Alors qu'elle avait attendu avec tant d'impatience de se tenir à nouveau face à eux, Hayderys n'éprouvait soudain plus que l'irrésistible besoin de fuir. Elle s'inclina maladroitement comme ils l'avaient fait, et battit en retraite vers la réserve. Toutes ses émotions n'avaient fait qu'accentuer sa faim.

Un cruel désappointement la gagna lorsqu'elle avisa les étagèrent pillées, les bouteilles disparues, les crochets esseulés, les bocaux et pots vides et renversés. L'appétit des Nains avait eu raison du garde-manger.

* * *

En désespoir de cause, Hayderys avait pris une chaise à table et, les bras croisés sur la nappe pour y reposer son menton, elle écoutait les conversations animées résonner autour d'elle.

Peu à peu, le brouhaha retomba. Les Nains vinrent uns à uns s'asseoir à ladite table, que Thorïn présida. A son grand embarras, elle se retrouva coude à coude avec Gloin – à moins que ce ne fut Oin – et Fili. On servit un bol de soupe au chef de la Compagnie, et l'odeur alléchante qui en émanait ajouta un poids à la rancœur que l'hybride lui portait. Elle chercha Bilbo du regard, mais les Nains ne lui avaient pas fait de place sur les bancs. Il s'était épaulé au chambranle rond qui marquait l'entrée de la salle, et suivait attentivement la conversation, dans l'espoir d'obtenir enfin une explication à tout ceci.

Ils parlèrent d'une réunion de laquelle revenait Thorïn, maugréèrent sur les mauvaises nouvelles qu'il rapportait, et durant tout ce temps Hayderys lorgna les assiettes de ses quelques voisins qui étaient parvenus -allez savoir comment – à trouver des restes de lard et de fromage.

Fili finit par surprendre son regard gourmand. Il décocha un discret coup de coude à son frère, puis lui désigna la Semi-Fée, avant d'indiquer d'un mouvement de tête l'assiette de Bombur. Le cadet pinça les lèvres pour contenir son rire et approcha furtivement la main de la pile de choux à la crème entreposée devant le roux pour lui en dérober un en douce.

Lorsque Kili lui tendit la pâtisserie, la jeune femme éprouva un violent pincement au cœur. _S'ils savaient !_ Reconnaissante, elle mordit dans le beignet puis prêta de nouveau attention à la discussion.

Il était à présent question d'une quête. Gandalf avait étalé une carte sur la table, que Thorïn, Bilbo et lui examinaient à la lueur d'une bougie. Certains Nains affirmèrent qu'il était temps tandis que d'autres se montraient dubitatifs. L'un prétendit que les présages étaient favorable, ce que Oin appuya en récitant une prophétie dont les termes firent revenir le Hobbit, qui s'était soustrait pour un instant à la pesante présence de la Compagnie.

\- Quelle bête ? Interrogea-t-il, piqué de curiosité.

Bofur lui répondit spontanément, et avec un brin de nonchalance :

\- Oh, ce doit être Smaug le terrible. Pire et principale calamité de notre Age.

A ces mots, Hayderys redressa la tête, le cœur battant. Les deux frères à côté d'elle échangèrent un regard sombre. Cependant, le Nain au chapeau poursuivait, sa pipe à la main :

\- Cracheur de feu ailé, des dents comme des rasoirs, des serres comme des crocs de boucher. Friand de joyau...

La jeune femme passa sa langue sur ses canines, se demandant quelle longueur aurait les sienne à présent. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus transformée...

Le Hobbit intervint, ironique :

\- Oui, je sais ce qu'est un dragon...

Et lui-même d'être interrompu par Ori, qui se dressa soudain pour proclamer son courage. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de prendre la bravade pour elle-même, l'hybride lui décocha un regard venimeux. Fort heureusement, personne ne lui prêtait d'attention à ce moment là, occupé qu'ils étaient à rire ou réprimander leur cadet.

Une remarque de Balin sur la valeur et l'intelligence des membres de la Compagnie déclencha un concert de protestations outrées, que Fili interrompit en claquant le bois de la table.

\- Nous ne sommes peut-être pas nombreux, mais nous sommes des _guerriers_. Tous autant que nous sommes. Jusqu'au dernier !

Il appuya son discourt d'une nouvelle frappe, et son frère renchérit aussitôt :

\- Et vous oubliez que nous avons un Magicien dans la Compagnie. Gandalf a du tuer des centaines de Dragons de son temps !

Hayderys s'étrangla avec la dernière bouchée de son beignet, scandalisée par ces paroles. Était-ce la perspective du meurtre des siens qui rendait Kili si enthousiaste ? Oubliait-il qu'il en avait protégé et caché un autrefois ?

Elle tourna des yeux furieux vers le vieil homme, curieuse d'entendre sa réponse. Elle n'était pas sans savoir que les Magiciens pouvaient s'en prendre aux Dragons, et si celui-ci avait effectivement commit un tel crime, elle se jura de lui ouvrir la gorge à la première occasion.

Mais Gandalf éluda la question par des gestes de mains embarrassés, s'étouffant avec la fumée de sa pipe alors que les Nains insistaient pour connaître le nombre de Dragon qu'il avait vaincu. _Aucun, donc,_ en déduisit Hayderys, rassurée.

Puis tout à coup la tablée éclata en débat enflammé, et tous bondirent sur leur pied pour se faire entendre. Thorïn, jusqu'ici resté silencieux, se leva soudain en beuglant un ordre dans sa langue natale.

L'effet fut instantané. Le silence s'instaura aussitôt et les Nains se laissèrent retomber sur leur chaise, les yeux baissés.

Seul resta debout leur chef qui, les poings serrés et la poitrine encore palpitante de colère, gronda :

\- Si nous avons pu lire ses signes, ne pensez-vous pas que d'autres auraient pu le faire ? La rumeur se répand. Le Dragon Smaug n'a pas été vu depuis soixante ans. Les yeux se rivent sur la Montagne. On suppute, on s'interroge, on évalue les risques. Peut-être que le grand trésor de notre peuple n'est plus protégé...

La gravité de son ton était contagieuse. Tous étaient maintenant suspendus à ses lèvres. Hayderys elle-même sentit quelque-chose d'étrange remuer en elle. Thorïn poursuivit, la détermination et la fureur flambant dans ses yeux :

\- Allons-nous restez assit tandis que d'autres réclament ce qui nous revient de droit ? ( Il pointa un doigt autoritaire au milieu de la table. ) Ou saisissons-nous cette chance de _reprendre Erebor ?_

Il avait rugit ses derniers mots. La Compagnie explosa en acclamations approbatives. L'hybride se sentit frémir, animée d'une étrange exaltation. La fougue dont ils faisaient preuve échauffait son sang de Dragonne.

Satisfait, Thorïn se rassit tandis que Balin prenait la parole pour faire pragmatiquement remarquer qu'il n'existait aucun moyen d'entrer dans la Montagne.

C'est alors qu'entre les doigts noueux du Magicien apparut une épaisse clé d'argent. Consternation et espoir emplirent les Nains alors qu'il la remettait à leur chef, et l'atmosphère n'en fut que plus fiévreuse. Intrigués, Bilbo et Hayderys les écoutèrent parler d'une entrée secrète et de runes indéchiffrables, pressentant confusément qu'ils assistaient aux prémices de quelque-chose bien plus crucial qu'une quête au trésor.

Par la suite, ils convinrent qu'ils auraient besoin d'un excellent cambrioleur, discret et prudent, et sans qu'aucun des deux habitants de la Comté ne sache comment, l'attention générale se reporta soudain sur le Hobbit.

 _Allons, bon. Ils le croient expert cambrioleur à présent_ , maugréa mentalement la jeune femme.

Bilbo nia vertement en être un, ce qui donna lieux à de nouvelles délibérations fumeuses autour de la table. Les voix fortes des Nains commençaient à lui bourdonner aux oreilles, et sous l'addition du vacarme, de l'émotion, et de cette entêtante odeur de feu de bois, Hayderys sentit poindre un mal de crâne sévère.

Le duvet de ses bras et les petits cheveux de sa nuque se hérissèrent soudain. Elle frissonna. Une étrange énergie croissait dans la pièce, si puissante qu'elle sentit le sort dont elle était frappée en être parasité. Elle plaqua une main sur son ventre, inquiète, tandis que les ombres de la salle s'approfondissaient, engloutissant la lueur des flammes.

C'était là l'œuvre de Gandalf, qui avait décidément de mettre lui-même fin au litige, cette fois. Il se dressa dans le coin où il était assit, les yeux chargés d'autorité. Sa tête frôlait le plafond dont les poutres craquaient sourdement. Tous les Nains se reculèrent sur leur chaise, mais Thorïn se contenta de le fixer calmement. Le Magicien tonna d'une voix qui résonnait comme du fond d'une caverne :

\- Si je dis que Bilbo Baggins est un cambrioleur, alors cambrioleur il est ! Il y a beaucoup plus en lui que vous ne le soupçonnez, et passablement plus qu'il ne le soupçonne lui-même.

Un silence affecté fit suite à cette déclaration tonitruante.

La magie dispensée par le vieil homme reflua, rétablissant la lumière. Hayderys se remit à respirer. Elle prit conscience qu'à l'instar de la Compagnie, elle avait eu un mouvement de recul face à l'éclat de Gandalf. Son épaule était de fait pressée contre celle de Fili.

Elle s'empressa de se décaler en se raclant la gorge, tandis que le blond se contentait de lui adresser un fin sourire par dessous les tresses de sa moustache.

\- Les Hobbits sont remarquablement adroits, les vanta le Magicien. En fait, ils peuvent décider de passer tout à fait inaperçus.

La jeune femme tourna son regard vers Bilbo. Ce dernier se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, bouche bée et hagard. Bien que son regard affolé lui inspirait une certaine pitié, Hayderys devait bien admettre que le vieil homme disait vrai. Ce talent, Bilbo le possédait, et il le lui avait enseigné avec les autres résidents du Pays de Touque.

\- Et si le Dragon est habitué à l'odeur des Nains, poursuivait Gandalf, celle des Hobbits lui est quasiment inconnue, ce qui nous donne un net avantage.

Il se tourna vers Thorïn qui levait les yeux au ciel, peu convaincu.

\- Vous m'avez demandé de trouver un quatorzième membre à cette Compagnie, lui dit-il en se rasseyant. Et j'ai choisi Monsieur Baggins.

Son regard d'acier parcouru l'ensemble de la table tandis qu'il continuait à argumenter les qualités de Bilbo, pour revenir se planter dans celui du Roi Nain.

\- Vous devez me faire confiance là-dessus.

Hayderys se mordilla la lèvre. _Est-ce qu'ils parlent sérieusement d'emmener Bilbo dans leur quête ? Jamais il ne voudra !_

N'avaient-ils pas remarqué le nombre de protestations qu'il avait essayé de soumettre depuis le début de la conversation ?

Bilbo se remémora au même moment la présence de son amie, et croisant son regard, il inclina la tête avec effarement. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules, toute aussi confuse que lui.

\- Très bien, décréta Thorïn après une longue hésitation. Nous le feront à votre manière. Donnez-lui le contrat.

L'ordre, donné à contrecœur, n'en fut pas moins exécuté sur le champ. Balin tira de son manteau un parchemin jaunit, le déplia, et le tendit à son chef, qui le plaqua avec une telle force sur la poitrine du Hobbit que celui-ci chancela – à moins que ce ne soit la mention de « disposition funéraire » présente dans le contrat qui lui coupait les jambes.

Tandis qu'il s'éloignait pour lire les closes, Thorïn se pencha à l'oreille du Magicien. Hayderys, dont les attributs de Fée la dotait d'une ouïe aiguisée, fut la seule à l'entendre souffler :

\- Je ne peux garantir sa sécurité.

\- Je comprend, répondit Gandalf d'un ton égal.

\- Et je ne répondrai pas de son sort.

Cette fois, le vieil homme sembla hésiter, mais répondit tout de même :

\- Entendu.

Si elle avait été Dragonne, la jeune femme en aurait grondé. Ainsi ils l'embarquaient dans une aventure dont ils pensaient que Bilbo ne reviendrait pas ? Ce Roi Nain avait décidément un cœur aussi froid que l'or qu'il chérissait.

Hayderys ne partageait pas leurs doutes. Au plus profond d'elle-même, elle savait que si -et seulement si- son ami prenait le dessus sur sa peur, il serait à même de tous les surprendre. Le scintillement de ses yeux, cette excitation voilée que son regard avait reflété lorsqu'il avait examiné la carte le prouvait bien assez. Elle se prit à souhaiter qu'il accepte de les suivre, ne serait-ce que pour donner tord à l'insupportable chef de cette Compagnie.

\- Lacération ? Lut Bilbo au son des gloussements des Nains et du Magicien.

L'hybride grimaça. Encore fallait-il qu'il trouve son courage.

\- Éviscération ?

Elle s'en serait frappé la tête contre la table. _Allons, Bilbo, ce ne sont que des éventualités,_ eut-elle envie de lui dire en voyant Thorïn secouer la tête, un sourire méprisant aux lèvres. Mais elle tint sa langue.

En revanche, elle ne se priva pas d'envoyer un coup de coude à Fili, qui cessa de ricaner et écarquilla des yeux surprit.

\- Vous espérez le convaincre avec ça ? Chuchota-t-elle.

Kili se pencha par dessus la table pour répliquer, les yeux pétillants d'amusement :

\- C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un lire l'intégralité d'un contrat.

\- Incinération ? S'exclama le Hobbit.

Et les deux frères tentèrent vaille que vaille de réprimer leur fou-rire, agrippés à l'épaule l'un de l'autre.

\- Il vous fait fondre la chair sur les os en un clin d'œil, précisa Bofur.

Bilbo devint livide. Un sifflement s'échappa de la gorge de Fili alors qu'il pressait un poing contre sa bouche pour contenir son hilarité. Hayderys réalisa qu'elle-même s'était fendue d'un large sourire face à leur égayement. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas apprécié le son de leur rire. Elle s'apercevait à présent que cela lui avait manqué.

Le Hobbit luttait désormais pour retrouver son souffle, courbé en deux, haletant. Bofur enchérit :

\- Imaginez une fournaise, avec des ailes.

La jeune femme pouvait très bien se le représenter, seulement cela ne lui faisait pas le même effet qu'à son ami. Elle ne ressentait que l'appel du vent et de la curiosité vis à vis de cet autre Dragon infiniment plus vieux et puissant qu'elle.

Thorïn et Bofur s'étaient levés pour faire face à leur hôte.

\- Un éclair de lumière, une douleur fulgurante et pouf ! Vous voilà un tas de cendre.

\- Votre ami est un imbécile, ne put s'empêcher de commenter Hayderys à voix basse.

Les deux frères n'eurent pas le temps de répondre. Avec un bruit mate, Bilbo tomba à la renverse, s'étalant mollement sur la carpette tâchée de boue.

\- Bravo Bofur, pesta Gandalf tandis que les Nains se levaient comme un seul homme. Vous nous avez été très utile.

Thorïn détourna la tête d'un air excédé, et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la Semi-Fée.

Soudain celle-ci n'y tint plus. Elle eut juste le temps de plaquer une paume sur ses lèvres pour pouffer en silence, mais le tressaillement de ses épaules et l'étrécissement de ses yeux la trahissaient. Le chef de la Compagnie lui adressa un regard courroucé.

Alors que Gandalf et Bofur emmenait un Bilbo inconscient dans le petit salon, il contourna la table pour la rejoindre.

\- Je croyais que nous n'étions pas attendu au même endroit, releva-t-il.

\- Il semblerait que si. C'est votre Magicien qui a manigancé tout cela, prenez-vous en à lui.

\- Il nous a certes fait perdre notre temps mais je ne me risquerai pas à la contrarier, répliqua Thorïn en s'asseyant à la place qu'occupait précédemment Oin.

En un éclair, Hayderys revit l'éclat de sa lame qui s'abattait sur elle, et ses yeux assombris par la rage. Son épaule fourmilla d'une douleur fantôme. Elle se leva si brusquement qu'elle renversa sa chaise.

Devant les visages surpris que lui opposèrent les trois descendants de Durin, elle balbutia :

\- Je... vais voir si Bilbo va mieux.

Elle dépassa Bombur et Ori, assis côte à côte sur la banquette de fenêtre, le premier une chope à la main, le deuxième un carnet sur les genoux, et gagna le salon.

\- Je ne peux pas simplement me jeter dans l'inconnu ! Protestait véhément le Hobbit quand elle entra. Je suis un Baggins, de Baggins.

\- Vous êtes également un Touque, rétorqua Gandalf.

Et tandis que Bilbo levait les yeux au ciel et que l'hybride s'approchait du fauteuil où il était blotti, le Magicien entreprit de narrer les exploits de son aïeul, Taureau Rugissant. Hayderys le considéra avec stupéfaction en apprenant qu'il avait décapité le Roi Gobelin au court d'une bataille. Elle ne doutait pas que le vieil homme exagère les faits, mais voulait bien croire qu'une partie de l'histoire soit réelle. Si elle avait toujours préférée Bilbo aux autres Hobbits de la Comté, c'était aussi parce qu'elle avait décelé en lui une étincelle de pugnacité. Un tout petit rien de feu, qui lui renvoyait l'image de sa propre frénésie, aussi fort refoulée soit-elle.

\- Je pense que vous fabulez, soupira le Hobbit.

Avec un petit rire, Gandalf avoua qu'il embellissait les faits, confirmant la pensée d'Hayderys. Puis il fit remarquer sur le ton de la confidence que Bilbo en aurait également, de belles histoires à raconter en revenant.

L'attrait de l'aventure brilla plus intensément que jamais dans les yeux du Hobbit, bataillant contre la peur.

\- Pouvez-vous promettre que je reviendrai ?

\- Non. Mais... Si cela arrivait, vous ne serez plus le même, répondit honnêtement le Magicien.

Bilbo concerta la jeune femme du regard, mais cette dernière ne souhaitait pas influencer son choix. Elle demeura impassible.

\- Non. Je suis désolé. Je ne signe pas. Vous vous êtes trompé de Hobbit, lâcha-t-il finalement en se levant de son fauteuil pour quitter le salon d'une démarche embarrassée.

Hayderys le suivit des yeux, curieusement navrée. Toutes ces histoires de Dragon, de Quête et d'aventure avaient du lui monter à la tête.

Réalisant qu'elle restait seule avec le Magicien, elle lui adressa un sourire penaud, puis se leva, prête à s'éclipser. Il ne servait plus à rien de rester à Cul-de-Sac. Mieux valait aller frapper à la porte d'un autre Trou et passer le reste de la nuit loin des Nains.

A ce moment, elle surprit la voix de Balïn dans le couloir :

\- Il semblerait que nous ayons perdu notre cambrioleur. Cela vaut peut-être mieux. Nous n'avions aucune chance.

La note d'amertume qui éraillait sa voix attira l'attention de l'hybride. D'un pas feutré, elle s'avança à l'angle de la galerie alors que le vieux nain poursuivait :

\- Après tout, que sommes nous ? Marchands, mineurs, rétameurs, fabricants de jouets. Rien de tout cela n'a l'étoffe des légendes.

Hayderys jeta un coup d'œil dans le vestibule. Thorïn et Balïn, adossés face à face aux piliers de la voûte, discutaient à voix basse. Le Roi Nain répondit, un léger sourire aux lèvres :

\- Il y a quelques guerriers parmi nous.

\- De vieux guerriers.

\- Je préférerai un seul de ces Nains à toute une armée des Monts de Fer. (Thorïn se décolla du mur pour se dresser de toute sa hauteur.) Quand j'ai fait appel à eux ils ont répondu. Loyauté. Honneur. Un cœur vaillant. Je ne peux pas demander plus.

Une part de la jeune femme fut consternée par ces paroles. C'étaient des mots valeureux et francs, prononcés avec une chaleur dont elle ne le pensait pas capable. Elle écouta, absorbée, Balïn tenter de raisonner son chef, argumentant que rien le l'obligeait à entreprendre cette quête, qu'il avait déjà honorablement servit son peuple en lui offrant une vie décente dans les Montagnes Bleues. Une vie d'opulence.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Était-ce pour cela que Thorïn l'avait attaqué lorsqu'il l'avait découverte ? Parce qu'il croyait protéger ce qu'il avait peiné à reconstruire ? Jusqu'à présent, elle avait toujours cru qu'il avait agi par pure haine envers sa race.

Le Roi Nain leva la grosse clé d'argent devant le visage de Balïn.

\- De mon grand-père à mon père, ceci m'est parvenu. Ils rêvaient du jour où les Nains d'Erebor reconquerraient leur terre. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix, Balïn. Pas pour moi.

Le vieux nain respira profondément, ses yeux passant de la clé au visage de son chef.

\- Alors nous sommes avec toi, déclara-t-il en lui bourrant le bras d'une tape affectueuse. Nous réussirons.

* * *

La nuit continua de s'écouler lentement. Les chandelles se consumèrent. Un calme solennel s'instaura à Cul-de-Sac. Les Nains allumèrent leurs pipes et fumèrent tranquillement, chacun dans son coin, alors que Bilbo et Hayderys s'isolèrent. Le premier parce qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de confronter les Nains après son refus de les suivre, la seconde parce que le tabac lui faisait froncer le nez et lui piquait les yeux.

Thorïn alla s'accouder à la cheminé et, les yeux rivés sur l'âtre, se mit à fredonner un air que les plus âgés reprirent avec lui. Le bourdonnement de leurs voix graves et profondes transperça l'hybride.

Elle se souvenait de cette complainte. Fili et Kili la chantait si souvent autrefois, debout devant le feu à la manière de leur oncle, et la mélodie berçait la jeune Dragonne qu'elle était jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se fassent lourdes et qu'elle tombe de sommeil. Submergée par la mélancolie, Hayderys se leva de son fauteuil pour aller retrouver les Nains dans le salon. Elle tomba sur les deux frères qui faisaient de même, et les suivit sans un mot.

Thorïn fut le premier à entamer le couplet. Les paroles revinrent sans difficulté à l'esprit de la jeune femme. Et en pensée elle récita l'histoire de la chute d'Erebor, en même temps que les Nains parlaient d'aller dans l'aube bleuté, au-delà des Montagnes Brumeuses, aux profondes et anciennes cavernes, pour trouver leur vieil or oublié, et qu'ils se levaient un à un, dignes et majestueux, afin d'unir leurs voix.

Le logis du Hobbit s'effaça alors que les images de pins rugissant sur les cimes, de vent gémissant dans la nuit et de feu rouge qui s'étendait, flamboyant, transformant les arbres en torches embrasées de lumière, défilaient derrière tous les yeux.

Il sembla à l'hybride qu'elle entendait de nouveau cliqueter les marteaux par milliers, et les enclumes sonner par dessus le grondement des fours. Quelque-chose de douloureux compressa sa poitrine. Elle sentit une brûlure sur ses joues. En y portant la main, elle les découvrit mouillées.

Elle était en larmes.

Frappée de stupeur, Hayderys recula dans l'ombre. Elle pleurait. Pour la toute première fois de son existence, elle pleurait. C'était ridicule. Un Dragon versait-il ainsi des larmes ?

Tandis qu'elle s'essuyait rageusement les yeux, elle surprit les regards de Bofur et Kili sur elle. Ils esquissèrent le geste de la rejoindre mais elle se détourna vivement, mortifiée. Elle courut jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit à la volée, et s'enfuit dans la nuit, comme elle aurait du le faire bien plus tôt.

* * *

 **Une petite chose ou deux...**

Merci à **Aliena Wyvern** , **LeiaHill** et **Darklinne** pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira.

Je l'ai déjà dis, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à démarrer une histoire. Ici surtout, avec autant de personnages, ce n'était pas évident mais j'ai fais au mieux. Je pense qu'il y a des répétitions et des fautes d'orthographes qui m'ont échappées malgré ma relecture, j'espère qu'elles ne sont pas trop gênantes. Idem pour les tournures de phrases maladroites et les phrases à rallonge...

Je vous dis à très bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Des ailes et des surprises

_Merci à mes followers et à celles qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris !_

 _Ce chapitre est surtout consacré à la présentation plus approfondie d'Hayderys et ne contient donc pas beaucoup plus d'action que le précédent mais soyez patients, ce n'est que le début. ;)_

* * *

Le matin l'éveilla tel un poignard lumineux. Elle battit des paupières en levant une main devant son visage. Le soleil perçait à travers les frondaisons vertes comme autant de vives étoiles dorées. Dans toute la forêt, les merles sifflaient allègrement. Hayderys se redressa, la nuque raide et le dos endolori. Voilà ce que c'était de s'endormir dans les branches.

L'esprit encore embrumé, elle se frotta les yeux, bailla, puis s'étira longuement. Elle se prit à chantonner d'une voix rauque de sommeil la rengaine des Nains, et soudain la soirée de la veille se rappela avec force à sa mémoire.

Envahit d'une étrange hâte, la jeune femme bondit à bas de son perchoir, et s'élança à toutes jambes vers la Colline. Étaient-ils encore là ? Avaient-ils jamais été là ? N'avait-elle pas rêvé ? Des Nains et un Sorcier – Magicien ! - chez Bilbo, et les princes d'Erebor de surcroît, cela ne pouvait pas être...

A ce moment là lui parvint l'écho d'une autre course précipitée. Elle arrivait à la lisière des bois quand elle vit Bilbo qui cavalait en sens inverse. Un seul coup d'œil à son petit manteau, au lourd paquetage qui lui battait le dos et au parchemin qu'il brandissant lui suffit à comprendre.

\- Où allez-vous ? Entendit-elle une voix l'apostropher.

\- Je pars à l'aventure ! S'exclama-t-il, réjouit, coupant à travers jardins et vergers, bondissant par dessus les clôtures.

Hayderys sentit son pou s'emballer en le voyant disparaître dans la forêt. Il partait !

Quelque-chose se creusa dans sa poitrine. Fili et Kili étaient bien là hier. Elle avait mangé à la table de la Compagnie et les avait écouté parler de Quête, d'or et de Dragon. Leur passion et leur flamme guerrière avait résonné avec force en elle. Et par dessus tout, elle avait de nouveau entendu la douloureuse complainte des Nains d'Erebor.

Une curieuse chaleur se répandit dans tout son être, lui échauffant les joues. Elle se remémora les rires qu'elle avait partagé avec les deux frères, et la joie que cela avait été de pourvoir leur parler.

Cette nuit là, Svarting s'était réveillée. Et elle ne se sentait plus capable d'étouffer son âme de Dragonne.

Hayderys leva les yeux vers le ciel, qui était d'un bleu limpide. Des nuages vaporeux y filaient, pressés par le vent. Plutôt mourir dès à présent que de s'enchaîner plus longtemps au pays de Touque.

Alors elle s'élança à travers les ondulations verdoyantes des collines, faisait fi des bonnes manières pour faire irruption chez les Hobbits. Elle les visita les un après les autres, juste le temps de rassembler ses affaires éparpillées dans tout le Pays de Touque. Sa bonne vieille sacoche de cuir tanné retrouva sa place sur son épaule. L'hybride y fourra une tunique de lin, un morceau de savon, un sachet de flocons d'avoine, des biscuits et quelques pommes. Elle alla ensuite chercher son escarcelle pour la passer à sa ceinture et y ranger son peigne, ses pochettes de grosse toiles bourrées d'assortiments d'herbes, ses flacons d'huile, ses épingles et sa maigre bourse, puis dégota à droite et gauche un doublet de laine brune, un pourpoint de cuir noir à manches trois quarts, une paire de bottes à lacets ainsi qu'un manteau de voyage fermé par une attache de cuivre. Elle se chaussa en hâte et prit les reste de ses effets sous le bras avant de courir au dehors.

Des ouvertures pratiquées dans le dos de sa tunique jaillirent alors quatre longues ailes membraneuses, plates et plus fines que des feuilles d'arbre, le long desquelles courraient un réseau de nervures irisées.

Comme chaque fois qu'elle sortait ses ailes de Fée, Hayderys prit le temps de les faire s'agiter un moment sans décoller, afin de s'assurer que les antérieurs comme les postérieurs répondaient bien à ses injonctions. La brise les caressa délicieusement et des frémissements la parcoururent des radicales aux omoplates. Sa vérification terminée, elle frappa le sol d'un pied, et se propulsa vers le ciel.

Si elle dominait les airs à la perfection du temps où elle était Svarting, le vol de libellule -ainsi que l'avait surnommé les Hobbits – lui était beaucoup moins acquit. Même après des années d'entraînement, elle se sentait toujours maladroite et un brin nerveuse lorsqu'elle usait de ses attribues féeriques.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, elle ne pouvait se permettre le luxe de la prudence et des précautions. Il lui fallait rattraper la Compagnie pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore.

Le vrombissement de ses ailes et le sifflement du vent aux oreilles, elle fendit les airs, survola le Grand Moulin, suivit les lacets scintillant de l'Eau, puis frôla enfin les cimes de la Forêt de Binobole. De jour, sa vision était d'une acuité digne d'un rapace. Elle ne tarda pas à repérer du mouvement à une demi lieue de là, sous le couvert touffus des pins et des épicéas. Des sous-bois sourdaient le martellement de sabots sur la litière du sol et le cliquetis de l'acier. Hayderys se sentit traversée d'un élan de joie. Elle arrivait à temps.

L'hybride poursuivit la colonne jusqu'à trouver une percée dans les frondaisons, dans laquelle elle s'empressa de s'engager à la verticale. Tout à sa hâte, elle fit se dissoudre ses ailes trop tôt, et chut sur les derniers pieds de distance qui la séparait du sol. Une branche épineuse lui cingla la face au passage, mais fort heureusement il lui suffit de s'accroupir à la réception et d'appuyer une main à terre pour amortir le choc de la réception. L'humus n'émit qu'un bruit matte sous ses semelles.

Son irruption fit broncher quelques poneys et arracha des exclamations de surprises au Nains. Bilbo se dressa sur ses étriers, aussi guai qu'intrigué de la voir surgir.

Haletante, la jeune femme se redressa, rajusta la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule, puis proclama d'une voix forte :

\- Je viens avec vous.

Thorïn fit pivoter sa monture vers elle et répliqua depuis la tête de file :

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir de vous en avoir fait la proposition. La Compagnie n'a pas besoin d'un membre supplémentaire.

\- Allons, protesta aussitôt Gandalf, vous seriez fou de refuser l'assistance d'une Fée, ne le fusse-t-elle qu'à demi.

Hayderys prit soin de dissimuler la surprise que lui causait l'intervention du Magicien en sa faveur. La Compagnie la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle marchait jusqu'au Roi Nain et, redressant fièrement le menton, renchérissait :

\- Je suis aussi agile, sinon plus que Bilbo, et je sais me faire presque aussi discrète que lui. Quoique vous projetiez de faire, deux cambrioleurs valent mieux qu'un.

\- Et elle peut voler ! Ajouta le Hobbit loin derrière, au cas où son atterrissage aurait échappé à certains.

L'expression de Thorïn n'en refléta que plus d'agacement. Il toisa l'hybride du haut de sa bête alezan, majestueux dans ses laines cobalt et sa pelisse soyeuse par dessus son corselet d'écailles. Comme elle soutenait farouchement son regard, il détourna finalement le sien pour chercher celui du manieur de sortilèges.

Gandalf inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment, ce qui extorqua un grognement courroucé au Nain. Ses yeux de glace retournèrent se planter dans ceux d'Hayderys.

\- Très bien. Vous pouvez nous accompagnez jusqu'aux Montagnes de Brume, mais pas plus loin. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de prendre un quinzième membre à notre charge.

Après un bref instant de réflexion, la jeune femme décida de se contenter de cet accord. Pour le moment.

Elle acquiesça, et Thorïn n'en attendit pas plus pour talonner sa monture.

\- En route !

Dwalin, Gloin et Balïn la dépassèrent avant qu'elle ne se décide à lancer :

\- Il me faudrait un poney !

Sur un geste de main du Roi Nain, Bofur défit la longe du poney attaché au sien pour la tendre à l'hybride. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, celle-ci sauta en selle.

Sa monture, un bai brun à la crinière embroussaillée, n'eut pas exécuté quelques foulées que Fili, Kili et Ori amenèrent leurs bêtes à sa hauteur.

\- Vous avez vraiment des ailes ? S'enquit Ori, fasciné.

\- Évidement. Comment croyez-vous que je vous ai rejoint ?

\- Eh bien... vous aviez surtout l'air tombée du ciel, répondit-il avec un naïveté surprenante.

Hayderys gloussa et entreprit de gratter la terre resté collée à sa paume.

\- Si vous pouvez voler, pourquoi vous faut-il un poney ? Interrogea Fili, un brin suspicieux.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, effarée à la seule idée de couvrir tant de lieux en volant.

\- Les ailes d'une Fée n'auraient jamais assez d'endurance pour un tel trajet ! S'exclama-t-elle. Et je ne le suis qu'à demi.

Kili se pencha en arrière pour scruter son dos.

\- Justement, où sont vos ailes ? Je ne crois pas les avoir remarqué...

Les doigts nerveusement emmêlés aux crins drus de son destrier, la jeune femme le dévisagea à la dérobée. L'excitation de son départ précipité commençait à retomber, et alors que son esprit s'apaisait, elle prit peu à peu conscience des conséquences de sa décision.

Elle entamait un voyage périlleux vers un objectif incertain, en compagnie des deux premiers êtres à lui avoir été chers, et ceux-ci n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle était réellement.

Le perspective de devoir côtoyer celui qui les avait séparé, de ré-apprendre à survivre dans un corps qui lui semblait toujours étranger et de dépendre d'un Magicien mystérieux ne l'affolait pourtant pas autant que ce qu'elle aurait cru. Son cœur palpitait frénétiquement, oui, mais c'était de fébrilité. Et le puissant sentiment qui la transperçait n'était qu'euphorie.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, alors qu'elle chevauchait au milieu de la Compagnie, le soleil clignotant à travers les feuillages et le vent soupirant dans les cimes, elle se sentait à sa place.

Ce fut sur ces réflexions que l'hybride consentit à répondre aux questionnements des Nains. Elle respira profondément, et alors ses longues ailes transparentes se déployèrent dans son dos.

Ori ouvrit la bouche sur un large « o » de surprise, et Kili se fendit en un sourire d'émerveillement tandis que son frère hochait la tête, dissimulant mal son admiration.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, nos ailes sont fragiles. Si je les arborais en permanence, elle s'useraient, et ne pourraient plus me porter. Alors quand je n'ai pas besoin de voler, elles se replient et se fondent dans ma peau, tout le long du dos, expliqua-t-elle en les bougeant lentement pour les faire scintiller à la lumière.

\- Ce n'est pas douloureux ? Questionna Ori.

Elle secoua négativement la tête. A ce moment, son antérieure droite bourdonna. Hayderys tourna vivement la tête vers Kili, qui retira sa main, l'air contrit.

\- Attention, Maître Nain, le sermonna-t-elle sèchement, elles sont sensibles.

En l'espace d'un battement de cils, ses ailes rentrèrent sous sa tunique et adhérèrent à sa peau. Malgré son reproche, la jeune femme se retenait de sourire. Le brun n'avait pas changé. Elle n'oubliait pas les innombrables fois où Svarting avait gentiment grondé après lui, lassée qu'il examine ses griffes, les phalanges de ses ailes ou les ailerons de sa queue.

En détournant les yeux vers l'avant de la colonne, elle surprit les regards des Nains qui la lorgnaient par dessus leurs épaules. Aussitôt qu'elle les remarqua, ils s'empressèrent de se retourner dans le sens de la marche. Les plus âgés n'étaient pas moins intrigués par l'hybride que leurs cadets, mais ils se gardaient de le montrer.

Encombrée par les vêtements qu'elle coinçait toujours sur son coude, Hayderys revêtit son doublet, pas dessus lequel elle enfila son justaucorps de cuir, puis roula sa cape et la cala au milieux des bagages dont était chargé le poney.

Ils quittèrent bientôt la forêt pour s'engager dans une vallée herbeuse, et suivirent un cours d'eau tranquille. Bien que la seule pensée de ne plus avoir les pieds sur terre les affligeaient de vertiges, ses compagnons de chevauchés ne tarissaient pas de questions. Combien de temps pouvait-elle voler ? Quelle vitesse pouvait-elle atteindre ? Jusqu'à quelle hauteur ses ailes pouvaient-elles la porter ? Que se passerait-il si elle les déchirait ?

Ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit patiemment, et avec un brin de fierté. Il lui était possible de voler des heures durant sans éprouver de fatigue à la condition d'aller lentement. Elle était toutefois capable d'accélérations entre vingt-deux et vingt-six nœuds sur de courtes distances, mais cela l'épuisait. Et bien que la tentation soit grande, elle évitait de s'élever trop haut. Les cieux étaient glaciaux et des rafales dangereuses y rugissaient en permanence. Ce serait s'exposer à un grand péril que de se hisser jusqu'aux nuages.

Tout en exposant ce dernier point, l'hybride se sentit nostalgique du temps où elle était Svarting. La Dragonne était dotée d'ailes autrement plus puissantes que celles des Fées. Des ailes qui la portaient sans faillir sur des milles et des milles, qui résistaient aux caprices du vent et la soulevaient par dessus les nuages, là où tout n'était que lumière et vapeur d'eau scintillante, étendue d'azur épurée et vierge de toute présence...

Kili s'apprêtait à lui poser une énième question lorsqu'une voix impérieuse appela :

\- Fili, Kili !

Il s'agissait évidemment de Thorïn, qui appelait ses neveux auprès de lui. Ceux-ci poussèrent leurs montures au trot et remontèrent la colonne. Seul resta à sa droite Ori, qui transcrivait toutes les informations qu'elle leur avait délivré sur son épais carnet à reliure de cuir. En y jetant un coup d'œil, Hayderys y découvrit un croquis de ses ailes, et fut impressionnée par sa qualité. Néanmoins, lorsqu'elle le complimenta, le Nain referma brusquement son manuscrit, les oreilles rougies, et s'éloigna en bredouillant des excuses inintelligibles.

Au même moment, des plaintes et des jurons s'élevèrent dans son dos. La jeune femme regarda par dessus son épaule pour découvrir le malheureux Bilbo aux prises avec son poney. L'équidé s'était écarté de la file, attiré par de grasses touffes d'herbes, et son cavalier avait beau marteler ses flancs de coups de talons, tirer sur les rênes, siffler, pester ou claquer de la langue, il s'entêta à arracher de généreuses brassées de brins verts.

Étouffant un rire, Hayderys accourut au petit trot et vint filer une claque sur la croupe de son isabelle. Celui-ci rejeta la tête en arrière avec un hennissement de protestation, heurtant le front du Hobbit au passage, puis s'élança au galop.

Hilares, les Nains regardèrent passer comme une flèche leur quatorzième membre, secoué sans ménagement pas sa monture, les dents claquantes et ses boucles tressautant sur son crâne.

\- Mais que... quelqu'un... l'arrê-ê-ê-te ! Couinait-il. Woh ! Woooh le cheval !

La colonne s'immobilisa tandis que le poney récalcitrant bifurquait pour filer vers le torrent, mais nul ne se soucia de l'aider, hormis l'hybride qui lui galopait après, partagée entre le rire et l'effarement.

Thorïn, exaspéré par cet énième arrêt improvisé, observait le manège d'un œil furieux. A ce rythme, jamais il n'atteindrait ne serait-ce que les Montagnes Brumeuses ! Il décocha un regard assassin à ses neveux écroulés de rire. Fili et Kili ravalèrent à grand peine leurs ricanements, avant de faire voleter leurs destriers à la suite de l'isabelle.

Ce dernier, parvenu au ruisseau, le franchit d'un bond, désarçonnant son cavalier. Bilbo fut précipité à l'eau dans une grande gerbe d'éclaboussures et poussa un glapissement.

Hayderys arrêta son poney prêt de lui, se mordant les lèvres pour contenir ses gloussements. Ses boucles dorées lui dégoulinaient sur le front, l'aveuglant et ne le rendant que plus désopilant. Elle se pencha, la main tendue, et le remit sur pied alors que les deux frère rabattaient la bête entêtée vers eux. Bilbo tordit les pans de son manteau pour les égoutter, puis leur décocha un regard furieux.

\- Non. Non. Je ne remonterai pas là-dessus. Jamais. Je vous l'ai dis, je peux...

Mais ignorant ses protestations, ils le saisirent par le col – comme ils l'avaient déjà fait précédemment – et le juchèrent sur l'isabelle. Tous quatre revinrent se ranger à petites foulées dans la cohorte, et le cortège se remit en route sur un ordre excédé de leur chef.

La jeune femme résolut de chevaucher aux côté du Hobbit, afin d'empêcher toute autre rebuffade de sa monture. Pendant un long moment Bilbo, froissé, se mura dans le silence. La Compagnie laissa les vallées et escarpements boisés de la Comté derrière elle pour traverser le Pays de Bree. Comme ils s'engageaient sur les routes fréquentées, Hayderys endossa sa cape et tira son capuchon sur son visage. L'inconfortable souvenir d'innombrables pairs d'yeux la dévisageant était encore vif dans son esprit. Ils croisèrent des Hommes, des Hobbits et quelques Nains, qui les ignorèrent, qui les suivirent des yeux comme des curiosités, qui d'autre leur adressèrent de vagues saluts. Les trois héritiers d'Erebor avaient eux aussi noyés leur visage dans l'ombre de leurs capuches.

Ils prirent un sentier pour franchir le Val d'Archet, puis se frayèrent un chemin dans les bois de Chet Nord, et débouchèrent enfin sur les Collines Venteuses, constamment balayées par de puissantes bourrasques. Les capes claquèrent bientôt dans le dos des cavaliers, et Hayderys se vit arracher son capuchon à de si nombreuses reprises qu'elle renonça à se couvrir la face. Ils ne rencontraient de toute façon plus personne, sinon de loin. Dès lors, ses longues ondulations châtains folâtrèrent autour de son visage, tantôt tirées en arrière par les doigts du vent, tantôt rabattues devant ses yeux, si bien qu'elle ne tarda pas à être fatiguer de s'échiner à les coincer dans son col ou a dégager son visage. Elle couvrit les toisons tressées des Nains d'un regard envieux, et se remémora soudain les épingles rangées dans son escarcelle.

Bilbo avait remarqué son manège depuis un moment, et une lueur d'amusement brilla dans ses yeux lorsqu'il la vit natter et torsader ses cheveux pour les épingler en un chignon tiré à la base de sa nuque. Surprenant son sourire en coin, son amie lui adressa une grimace.

\- Ravie que mes soucies aient rétabli ton humeur, railla-t-elle.

Le Hobbit afficha une moue contrit.

\- Je suis désolé.

Elle haussa les épaules, lui signifiant ainsi qu'elle ne lui tenait point rigueur de sa bouderie. Il fronça alors les sourcils, hésitant, puis se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis des heures.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

L'hybride se mordilla la lèvre. Elle avait attendu cette question, mais n'avait toujours pas de réponse valable à fournir. La vérité n'étant évidemment pas une option.

\- Et toi ? Répliqua-t-elle. Tu avais pourtant refusé de les suivre.

\- Oh... eh bien... (Il toussota et se frotta le nez, embarrassé.) C'est de les entendre chanter je pense... et cette idée de belles histoires à raconter, au retour. C'est curieux, mais en me réveillant ce matin, j'étais démangé par une envie de... D' _aventure_.

Il appuya sur ce dernier mot en hochant frénétiquement la tête, une note de fierté dans la voix, puis sembla se reprendre et tourna vers elle des yeux perplexes.

\- Ça ne me ressemble pas, pas vrai ?

\- C'est peut-être dans ton sang, glissa Hayderys à tout hasard.

\- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire, ma chère, s'amusa une voix dans leur dos.

Gandalf amena son cheval près de leurs poney et darda sur eux son regard scrutateur.

\- Saviez-vous que Bilbo a une Fée parmi ses lointains ancêtres ?

\- Vraiment ? S'ébahirent-ils.

\- Tout à fait. D'ailleurs je pense que c'est ce qui est à l'origine de votre étrange amitié. Et j'y vois même une explication à votre présence à tous les deux parmi nous aujourd'hui. Les Fées sont des créatures curieuses et inconstantes, toujours disposées à découvrir de nouvelles contrées.

 _Cela ne m'étonnerais pas_ , songea la jeune femme.

\- Vous parlez comme si vous en savez long sur mon peuple, remarqua-t-elle.

Les iris du Magicien se firent brumeuses, son regard se perdit dans le vague tandis qu'il répondait :

\- Je ne sais que ce que les Elfes et les livres en disent. Vous exceptée, je n'en ai jamais rencontré moi-même. Elles ont désertées la Terre du Milieu il y a si longtemps...

Et de nouveau, ses yeux recouvrèrent leur lucidité.

\- Mais dites-moi, mon amie, d'où venez-vous ? J'avais entendu dire qu'une Semi-Fée s'était installée dans la Comté, mais j'avoue ne pas y avoir cru jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre.

Hayderys ne se laissa pas amadouer par sa familiarité et ses simagrées de bienveillance. Son visage se fit un masque de chagrin pour répliquer :

\- Je suis navrée Gandalf, je ne saurai vous le dire. Mon plus lointain souvenir remonte à seulement quelques années, lorsque je me suis réveillée blessée et seule en Rhovanion.

La même histoire que celle qu'elle avait servi au Habitant du Pays de Touque lorsqu'ils l'avaient recueilli. Le mensonge qu'il lui fallait inlassablement répéter, car il était partie intégrante d'elle-même. Après tout, elle n'était rien de plus.

 _Je suis une imposture. Ce corps fragile, mortel, contraignant, cette enveloppe d'os et de peau n'est née d'aucuns parents. Il ne vient de nul part, sinon du sang et de la sombre magie._

La jeune femme se retint de porter la main à son ventre, là où en lieu et place d'un nombril ne se trouvait qu'une marque alambiquée, hideuse arabesque d'onyx. Le sceau qui maintenait son apparence et l'empêchait de se glisser dans la peau de Svarting.

Elle prit conscience que la peine qui creusait son visage n'était plus feinte, et se passa une main sur les yeux pour la dissiper. Gandalf la scrutait de son regard perçant, marmonnant ses méditations d'une voix inaudible. Qu'il la croit ou non, il n'en montrait le moindre signe.

Le soleil déclinait. Le paysage dora, puis s'embrasa. Hayderys commençait à avoir le céans et les cuisses endolories par les heures passées en selle. Sans arrêter son poney, elle balança une jambe par dessus son encolure et se laissa glisser à terre. Tenant sa monture par la bride, elle suivit les Nains à pied, d'une démarche d'abord raide et engourdie, percluse de fourmillement jusqu'à la pointe des bottes, puis plus fluide et vigoureuse à mesure que la circulation se rétablissait.

Bilbo l'envia, mais il n'osait pas descendre de Fripon – ainsi qu'il le surnommait depuis son mauvais tour – et préférait monter son poney que de le guider. Les gros sabots qu'il posait un à un sur le chemin risqueraient de lui écraser les orteils, et ce glouton de canasson serait bien capable de lui donner des coups de dents. Que ne lui avait on attribué le petit bai brun d'Hayderys, qui lui se contentait de frotter affectueusement son chanfrein contre son épaule et de souffler pour réclamer des caresses !

Son ventre émit soudain un sonore gargouillis. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui, amusée. Il se renfrogna, et feignit l'indifférence.

Mais un moment plus tard, sa faim se manifesta de nouveau bruyamment. Il pressa son bras contre son estomac pour calmer les grondements affamés. Les Nains à porté d'oreilles lui lancèrent des regards en coin, ricanants dans leurs barbes.

\- C'est... Mh. Je n'ai pas mangé de la journée et... Il serait peut-être temps de faire une halte, non ? Lança-t-il à la cantonade.

Dori se retourna.

\- Une halte ? Pour quoi faire ?

\- Mais pour le souper. Ou le dîner, si vous préférez.

Peu lui importait à vrai dire, du moment qu'il se remplissait la panse.

Le Nain au favori blanc lui coula une œillade de travers.

\- La nuit n'est pas encore tombée, fit-il remarquer.

Le pauvre Hobbit observa le soleil. Bien qu'il s'approchât de l'horizon, il fallait attendre un moment encore pour qu'il s'y abîme. Son ventre protesta derechef.

Hayderys le prit en pitié et fouilla dans son sac pour en tirer deux biscuits sarrasin. Elle en offrit un a son ami, et croqua dans l'autre. Elle aussi, n'ayant rien avalé depuis la veille – et encore, il ne s'agissait que d'un choux à la crème ! - se trouvait affamée. L'ivresse du voyage le lui avait fait oublier jusqu'à ce que Bilbo s'en plaigne.

Elle répondit d'un signe de tête au regard reconnaissant du Hobbit, puis reporta son regard devant elle en grignotant son en-cas. A son plus grand regret, Fili et Kili chevauchaient toujours en tête, et bien qu'elle s'ennuyait de ne pas pouvoir converser avec eux, elle n'osait approcher le chef de la Compagnie.

* * *

Progressivement le jour mourut. Les ombres s'allongèrent. Le vert, le brun, le bleu, le blanc, l'ocre et l'orange se retirèrent du paysage pour ne laisser qu'une large palette de gris. Le ciel se faisait lentement de velours que venaient piqueter, un à un, le diamant des étoiles.

Lorsque les feux du crépuscules eurent fuit à l'horizon, Thorïn ordonna la halte tant attendue pas Bilbo. Ils s'arrêtèrent près d'un ravin, au bas duquel un ruisseau coulait ses méandres paresseux.

On attacha les poneys, on alluma un feu, on déballa les vivres et les ustensiles. Les outres de vin circulèrent tandis que Bifur mettait à mijoter son ragoût.

Hayderys se laissa tomber avec un soupir de soulagement entre les racines d'un frêne. A peine avait-elle étendu ses jambes lasses, que la fatigue de la marche s'abattit sur elle. Elle s'adossa le plus confortablement qu'elle put au tronc de l'arbre, contemplant distraitement la Compagnie qui s'affairait.

Bilbo vint lourdement s'asseoir à côté d'elle alors qu'elle entreprenait de défaire les lacets de ses bottes. Il la regarda lutter pour les retirer, l'une après l'autre, puis rouler en boule ses chaussettes et les y fourrer.

\- Ampoules ? S'enquit-il.

\- Sur chaque doigt de pied ! Geignit-elle.

Même après des années en temps que telle, Svarting peinait à adopter certains mœurs des bipèdes. Le port de chaussures en faisait partie. Inconfortables, elles enfermaient désagréablement le pied et empêchaient de bien appréhender le sol sous ses pas, affectant son équilibre et sa furtivité.

Au Pays de Touque, qui n'était qu'herbe tendre et terre meuble, elle allait pied nus, à l'instar des Hobbits. Mais il lui avait fallu se chausser pour le voyage, sans quoi elle aurait eu à souffrir des cailloux aux arrêtes coupantes, des mauvaises herbes urticantes, des ronces, des épines, et de tout ce qui était à même d'entamer ses délicates plantes de pieds.

Ainsi le cuir neuf de ses bottes ne s'était jamais fait à ses pieds, et en une seule journée, les lui avait méchamment cloqués.

\- Que n'ai-je des pattes de Hobbit ! Pesta-t-elle.

Bilbo n'avait jamais eu ce souci, lui.

Son ami ne releva pas l'étrange choix de vocabulaire, accoutumé à ces – inexplicables mais sans importances – erreurs de langue.

Lancés sur le sujet, ils commencèrent d'énumérer tous les désagréments du voyage. Le Hobbit était plus sincère et plus inspiré dans ses plaintes, mais ils entretenaient surtout la conversation pour patienter le temps que le repas soit servi.

Enfin, ils virent venir vers eux Fili et Kili, une écuelle dans chaque main. La joie de recevoir la sienne s'évanouit aussi vite que la vapeur qui en émanait quand Hayderys vit flotter des bouts de viande dans l'épaisse mélasse de graisse, de jus et de légumes. Rien que l'odeur lui donna un haut-le-cœur.

S'efforçant de ne pas grimacer, elle trilla sa portion du bout de sa cuillère pour dégotter les morceaux de navets et de pommes-de-terre.

Bilbo avait déjà engloutit la moitié de sa bolée quand il comprit le problème de son amie. Effaré, il dévisagea tour à tour Fili et Hayderys – Kili s'étant levé pour aller leur chercher du pain sitôt qu'il avait finit son repas.

\- Un souci, Maître Cambrioleur ? S'enquit le blond.

Embarrassée, l'hybride ne s'irrita même pas de l'ironie avec laquelle il avait prononcé le titre. Elle se racla la gorge.

\- Je... hum... les Fées ne mangent pas de viande.

La consternation qui agrandit les yeux du Nain ne devait pas être très différente de celle qu'elle avait éprouvé se découvrant cette spécificité héréditaire, peu après être devenue Hayderys. Elle avait tout essayé : crue, cuite, mijotée, farcie, bouillit, laquée, poêlée, grillée, rien n'y faisait. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'avaler de l'animal mort, un écœurement mêlé de culpabilité lui retournait l'estomac. Un comble pour un Dragon.

\- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit à Bifur ? Demanda Kili en les rejoignant, quatre morceaux de pain noir aux mains.

La jeune femme balaya la troupe du regard. _Bifur ? Lequel est-ce ? Ah, le préposé à la soupe,_ se souvint-elle.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'y ai pas pensé.

Connaissant l'appétit de Bilbo, l'hybride lui tendit sa bolée une fois qu'elle y eut retiré tous les légumes. Elle se félicita d'avoir penser à emporter des pommes le matin même, et se cala l'estomac avec le pain et le fruit.

Leur repas avalé, ils descendirent nettoyer leurs écuelles au ruisseau. Le Hobbit se mit à arguer que l'eau était peut-être contaminée et que par conséquent il n'était pas sein de nettoyer de la vaisselle à une source aussi peu fiable, mais les Nains se contentèrent de secouer la tête sans l'écouter.

Hayderys récura consciencieusement la sienne, puis se rinça les mains dans l'eau fraîche. Le contact la ravit, et elle mit ses paumes en coupe pour s'asperger le visage et les cheveux.

\- Aaaah. Elle n'est pas souillée du tout cette eau. Elle est même revigorante, l'informa-t-elle obligeamment alors que les gouttelettes ruisselaient le long de son nez et de son menton. Bilbo, tu devrais faire comme moi.

\- Merci bien, j'ai déjà été suffisamment arrosé aujourd'hui.

Le simple souvenir de sa mésaventure fit s'esclaffer Kili. Le Hobbit plissa la bouche en une moue si offensée qu'Hayderys se sentit obligée de le soutenir. Elle plongea son écuelle dans les remous du ruisseau puis projeta à l'improviste une giclé d'eau bourbeuse sur le jeune Nain.

Un instant il resta bouché bée, ses mèches brunes et dégoulinantes collées à son visage, des gouttes emprisonnées dans l'ombre de barbe qui couvrait sa mâchoire. La jeune femme éclata de rire et Fili, hilare, asséna une grande claque au dos de son frère.

Hayderys tourna la tête pour guetter la réaction de son ami et se réjouit de le voir sourire. Puis soudain Bilbo écarquilla des yeux alarmés, mais il avait à peine ouvert la bouche que la face de l'hybride fut cinglée par une bordé d'eau. Elle poussa un glapissement en se rejetant en arrière, aveuglée. S'essuyant les yeux d'un revers de main, elle découvrit Fili et Kili, tordus de rire.

Oin et Gloin, à quelques pas d'eux, s'empressèrent de rincer leurs bolées et de remonter, peu désireux de finir trempés à cause des débordements des plus jeunes. La jeune femme tourna un regard malicieux vers le blond.

\- Il me semble que vous n'avez pas reçu votre part, susurra-t-elle.

Le sourire de Fili retomba. Il se redressa promptement, se dérobant juste à temps pour esquiver la gerbe d'éclaboussures qu'elle envoya vers lui. Mais c'était sans compter son cadet qui, le plus sérieusement du monde et une main dans le dos, fit mine de reculer avec lui.

\- Traître ! S'exclama le blond quand son frère lui déversa son écuelle sur la tête.

A la vue de ses tresses détrempées, pendouillant piteusement de part et d'autre de son visage, Hayderys hoqueta de rire.

\- Mh. Vous voilà bien arrangé pour la nuit, commenta Bilbo, qui s'était prudemment mit à l'écart.

Kili haussa nonchalamment les épaules.

\- On prendra le premier tour de garde le temps de sécher.

Sur ce, ils ramassèrent leur écuelles et remontèrent rejoindre la Compagnie. Assit non loin du feu, Thorïn fumait sa pipe de son habituel air renfrogné. En voyant passer ses neveux trempés, il roula des yeux excédés.

Hayderys installa sa couchette en dehors du cercle de lumière tremblotante dispensé par les flammes. Elle étendit son manteau capuchonné sur un tapis de mousse et s'allongea, la tête sur sa selle.

Quelques Nains tiraient de dernière bouffardes, les autres s'étaient étendus sur leur capes ou leurs couvertures. Fili et Kili veillaient, fidèles à leur parole. Couchée sur le flanc, la jeune femme ne les lâchait pas des yeux. Le souvenir des nuits que Svarting passait lovée contre l'un ou l'autre lui revint à l'esprit. Elle lâcha un profond soupir.

 _Vous m'avez laissé partir_ , songea-t-elle. _Et vous ne m'avez jamais cherché. J'ai laissé une piste, je vous ai attendu, mais vous n'êtes jamais venus. Pourquoi ?_

Svarting n'avait jamais regretté son acte. Son premier vol avait tué la moindre chance d'en éprouver. Elle n'oublierait jamais ces premières impressions : son cœur se dilatant d'euphorie alors qu'elle s'envolait, la caresse du vent qui gonflait le cuir de ses ailes et le goût de l'air pur. La Dragonne avait pour elle seule l'immensité du ciel d'un bleu profond, et ces myriades d'étoiles, plus belles, plus vives que toutes les gemmes jamais extraient par les Nains. Sous elle se déroulaient à l'infinie des reliefs noirs, au dessus rien que la lune d'argent et les constellations bleutés. Sur le moment, tout cela semblait n'avoir aucun prix.

Un ronflement sonore tira Hayderys de ses pensées. Les Nains étaient tous couchés à présent, et manifestement endormis. Le camp résonnait des craquements du feu, du murmure des branchages... et des ronronnements nocturnes de vieux dormeurs. L'hybride se redressa sur ses coudes, soudain très agacée. Elle identifia trois des ronfleurs : Bombur, Gloin et Dwalin, mais savait que d'avantage de Nains se prêtaient au concert.

Bilbo s'était lui aussi dressé sur sa couchette. Il claquait des doigts aux oreilles de son voisin dans le vain espoir d'amoindrir le vacarme. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que son amie souffrait également du tapage, il échangea avec elle un regard contrarié.

Assis dos à dos sur une souche, Fili et Kili tenaient toujours leur poste, nullement dérangés par les respirations détonantes de leurs compagnons. Hayderys constata alors que leur oncle ne figurait pas parmi les masses disséminées au sol. _Gandalf non plus_ , s'avisa-t-elle un instant plus tard.

Elle se leva précautionneusement, et traversa le camp à pas de loup pour rejoindre les veilleurs. Ils la saluèrent d'un bref signe de tête, les cheveux encore humides.

\- Où sont Gandalf et Thorïn ? Chuchota-t-elle.

\- Partis comploter, comme d'habitude, ironisa Kili.

De sa pipe, son aîné désigna un point derrière le dos de la jeune femme.

\- Voilà déjà notre Magicien qui revient.

A la vue de cette grande silhouette drapée de gris qui émergeait de l'ombre, ces prunelles vives étincelantes à la lumière du feu, l'hybride réprima un frisson. _Ce vieux bougre a beau avoir l'apparence d'un vagabond, il ne doit pas être moins terrible que l'autre._ Elle se remémora la démonstration de puissance à laquelle elle avait assisté la veille, et tourna brusquement les talons pour retourner à sa couchette.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'apprécier notre Magicien.

La voix douce, à l'accent prononcé mais chanteur, s'était élevée à sa gauche, juste assez haute pour qu'elle seule l'entende. Hayderys baissa les yeux vers le vieux Nain à l'habit pourpre. Balïn, se rappela-t-elle. Elle alla s'asseoir en face de lui, prise d'un soudain désir de converser. Et puis les ronflements s'étaient amplifiés, lui assurant une nuit de veille.

\- Je me méfie simplement, répondit-elle. Dès l'instant où il est apparut, tout a été bouleversé.

\- Il en est souvent ainsi là où un Magicien survient.

\- Il semblerait.

\- Et puisque nous parlons d'apparition, vous avez le don de surgir là où l'on vous attend le moins, jeune Cambrioleuse, fit-il remarquer avec un sourire.

Elle froissa une feuille morte entre ses doigts.

\- Qui s'attendrait à croiser le chemin d'une Semi-Fée ? Rétorqua-t-elle.

Balïn eut un petit rire et lui décocha un regard appuyé.

\- En effet, ce fut une rencontre des plus inédite. Mais surtout une sacrée chance, vos talents ne seront pas superflus.

La jeune femme remua, mal à l'aise, mais l'apparition de Thorïn la dispensa de répondre.

\- Nous avions déjà assez d'un manieur de sortilège, maugréait-il en rejoignant le camp.

\- Thorïn, soupira son compagnon.

Le Nain se tint debout à côté d'eux, le regard chargé d'animosité. Hayderys préféra river le sien sur ses pieds nus, par peur absurde qu'il puisse lire la vérité dans ses yeux.

\- Vous n'êtes pas plus cambrioleuse que votre ami Hobbit, alors pourquoi vouloir poursuivre cette quête ?

 _Pour Fili et Kili._

 _Pour connaître la vérité._

 _Parce que Svarting devra reprendre son envol un jour._

 _Ash shurû oghi-thar, ash ilk tashigh-thar. Akhtâr-ash, agh ughuni bsui. Thak gul, agh unbutash kul Svarting urpakâ._

\- Parce que je possède des talents dont ni Bilbo, ni Gandalf ne bénéficient, et qu'il est grand temps qu'ils fassent leur utilité, Seigneur Oakenshield.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Mission d'éclaireurs

**Note :** Ce chapitre devait être plus long à l'origine, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il aurait été _trop_ long si je m'arrêtais là où je l'avais initialement prévu... Je m'excuse donc pour le délai en espérant que la qualité rattrapera ici la quantité. ;)

* * *

Hayderys s'éveilla dans la grisaille de l'aube. Elle roula sur un coude en papillonnant des cils pour trouver la source du tapage qui l'avait tiré du sommeil, et s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait que de Bifur. Le Nain, levé avant le reste de la Compagnie, s'affairait autour du feu mourant. _Ces balourds des montagnes_ , s'amusa-t-elle, _ils ont beau prendre des précautions, ils se meuvent si lourdement..._

La jeune fille s'assit sur sa couchette en baillant. Un frisson glacé lui fit prendre conscience de l'humidité qui imprégnait ses vêtements. La mousse couverte de rosé jutait sous son poids, imprégnant ses vêtements d'eau. Silencieusement, elle chaussa ses bottes et se leva, frémissante, pour traverser le camp endormi et venir s'accroupir devant les vives flammes ranimées par Bofur.

\- Bien dormi, Dame Hayderys ? S'enquit celui-ci déballant un sac de provisions.

\- Aussi bien que possible, répondit-elle, le visage et les mains offerts à la chaleur bienveillante du feu.

Puis son esprit encore brumeux recouvra brusquement sa lucidité, et l'appellation utilisée par le Nain la fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Je ne crois pas descendre d'aucune haute lignée, fit-elle remarquer. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me donner du « Dame ».

\- Cambrioleuse, alors ? Proposa Bofur avec indifférence.

\- Cambrioleuse. Hayderys, Fée Cambrioleuse. (Elle pouffa.) Ça me convient.

\- Eh bien si la Fée Cambrioleuse le veut bien, j'aurais besoin d'un fond d'eau pour le petit déjeuner, ironisa gentiment Bofur en lui tendant un gobelet de bois poli.

Elle se leva, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Avec plaisir, Nain Cuisinier.

A contrecœur, elle s'éloigna des flammes pétillantes pour descendre au ruisseau. Son récipient remplit, elle rejoignit le Nain et le regarda mettre une marmite sur le feu puis évaluer avec précision le nombre de portions nécessaires.

Le soleil et la Compagnie se levèrent de concert. Le camp s'anima doucement sous la pâle lueur de l'aube, alléché par le fumet odorant qui se répandait autour d'eux. On donna aux poneys leurs picotin d'avoine, on les sella, puis tous se regroupèrent autour du feu pour recevoir leur écuelle de bouillie d'orge sucrée d'un soupçon de miel. Hayderys venait de plonger sa cuillère de bois grossièrement taillé dans la mélasse fumante quand le fugitif sentiment d'une absence la traversa.

\- Où est Bi'bo ? Demanda-t-elle à Bombur, la bouche pleine de céréales.

Le roux enfournait de si grosses bouchées qu'il fut incapable de lui répondre avant d'avoir déglutit bruyamment.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il se soit réveillé.

Elle poussa un soupir, posa sa bolée à ses pieds et se leva à demi quand un coup d'œil à son énorme voisin, occupé à racler avidement le fond de son écuelle, lui fit reconsidérer son geste. Ainsi alla-t-elle confier sa bouillie à Fili et Kili avant de se diriger vers la petite silhouette solitaire couchée à l'écart du feu. Elle lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

\- Bilbo. Bilbo ? Si tu veux avoir quelque-chose dans le ventre avant de reprendre la route je te conseil de t'activer.

Elle n'obtint qu'un marmonnement inintelligible en réponse, et le Hobbit s'enfouit d'avantage dans les plis de sa couverture. Hayderys se mordilla les lèvres, les sourcils imperceptiblement froncée. D'une main délicate, elle tirailla les épaisse boucles blondes qui émergeaient de l'étoffe de laine, mais n'obtint guère plus de réaction.

\- Laissez-moi faire, Fée Cambrioleuse, proposa une voix dans son dos.

Nori l'avait rejoint, les yeux brillants d'une lueur amusée. L'hybride s'écarta, étonnée que son nouveau surnom ait été adopté aussi vite. Elle avait cru sur l'instant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une gentille boutade. Nori s'accroupit auprès de Bilbo, le retourna sur le dos, et lui assena une série de claques sèches sur les joues.

\- Debout, Maître Cambrioleur.

Le Hobbit se redressa vivement, couinant de surprise. Il papillonna des paupières, hagard, puis se tortilla pour échapper à son assaillant et bondit sur ses pieds en pestant.

\- Mais enfin ! S'exclama-t-il, suffoqué. Vous... je...

Il pointa un doigt accusateur sur Nori, mais ne put que bégayer une suite inintelligible de protestations outrées. Jamais quiconque n'avait eu le culot de le traiter de cette manière. Ces Nains n'avaient donc aucun savoir-vivre ? Hayderys s'interposa, une main levée en signe d'apaisement.

\- Paix, Bilbo. Nous voulions seulement te réveiller.

\- Me réveiller ? Fulmina-t-il. Ah, pour ça, je suis réveillé ! Bien réveillé. D'ailleurs...

\- Bilbo, petit-déjeuner, l'interrompit mielleusement la jeune femme.

La perspective d'un repas suffit à amadouer le Hobbit. Bougon, il rejoignit la Compagnie autour du feu, répliquant par des œillades noires aux regards amusés des Nains. Contrit, Nori se porta auprès de l'hybride.

\- L'aurais-je offensé ? S'enquit-il.

Elle s'esclaffa.

\- Ne vous en faites pas. Monsieur Baggins est seulement accoutumé à davantage de délicatesse. Il s'y fera.

* * *

La Compagnie gagna les Terres Solitaires après seulement quelques heures de marche, sous un soleil en pleine ascension voilé par intermittente de nuages moutonneux. Sous les sabots des poneys la terre se fit sèche et friable, parsemée de touffes d'herbe brune. Les arbres se clairsemèrent, et bientôt la végétation se résuma à des bouquets de bruyère fleurissant vaille que vaille. La cohorte soulevait des nuées de poussière sur son passage. Les mornes collines hérissées d'arbres au devant desquelles ils s'avançaient s'élevaient toujours plus hautes, mais semblaient ne jamais se rapprocher.

Face à la lenteur de leur progression, Hayderys luttait sans y paraître contre l'impatience qui la dévorait. Elle avait bien conscience qu'ils épuiseraient les poneys s'ils forçaient l'allure, mais n'en éprouvait pas moins une envie irrépressible de lancer sa monture au galop sur quelques lieux. Des fourmillements parcoururent ses omoplates. En réponse à sa hâte, ses ailes se préparait à se déployer. La jeune femme roula des épaules pour les empêcher de jaillir, et reporta son attention sur Bilbo, à côté duquel elle chevauchait depuis le matin.

\- Alors, s'enquit-elle, comment est-ce qu'un Baggins vit ces premiers jours de route ?

Le Hobbit ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie. Il lui coula un regard étrangement amer pour un être aussi joviale. Désireuse d'entretenir la conversation autant pour se distraire que pour améliorer l'humeur de son ami, elle insista :

\- Allons, tu es le premier Hobbit depuis des générations à quitter la Comté et ça ne te réjouit pas plus que cela ?

L'hybride sut immédiatement après avoir parlé qu'elle aurait put trouver meilleur argument. Bilbo renifla à ses propos, et maugréa quelque-chose d'inintelligible. Elle parvint à démêler quelques mots au sujet d'un réveil aux aurores et de performances culinaires. Un simple bol de bouillie de céréales, tout sucré de miel soit-il, ne constituait pas un véritable petit-déjeuner pour le Hobbit.

\- Certes, gloussa Hayderys, mais je te parlais du voyage, pas des Nains. Ceux-là, j'ai bien compris que tu ne les appréciais pas.

Son ami se trémoussa sur sa scelle.

\- Ce n'est pas que je les apprécie pas. Certains sont sûrement de meilleur compagnie que d'autres.

\- Comme Fili et Kili ? Suggéra-t-elle aussitôt

\- Eux ? Se récria Bilbo. Ils rangeaient ma vaisselle à coups de coudes et de pieds et se sont servi de mon coffre comme d'un _paillasson_ ! Je pensais à Oin et Balïn.

\- Tu compares deux générations différentes, fit-elle remarquer avec un sourire. Bilbo, parfois tu te conduis vraiment comme un vieux bougre ! Ce n'est pas typique des Nains : tous les jeunes de n'importe quelle race sont plus fougueux que leurs aînés.

\- C'était de la _porcelaine_ que les Baggins se transmettent depuis des générations.

\- Ils n'en ont pas cassés, si ?

\- Non. Mais je vais avoir du travail pour rattraper le verni de mon coffre. Sans parler de refaire tout mon garde-manger et... et ma table ! J'ai oublié de regarder s'ils me l'avaient égratigné. Et tu n'as pas vu mes napperons. De la dentelle immaculée... irrécupérable ! Oh, et qui va m'aider à traquer les gouttes de cire froide qu'ils ont répandus dans ma salle à manger ? Et à gratter toute cette boue dans mon séjour ? Ces jeunes Nains fougueux peut-être ?

\- Pourquoi t'en soucier ? Tu ne rentreras pas à Cul-de-Sac avant longtemps, fit-elle remarquer plus froidement que ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

La seule évocation de ce fait porta un coup au Hobbit. Le mal de son logis, qu'il étouffait au fond de son cœur depuis son réveil, s'empara de lui. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il se tassa sur sa selle, le regard vague et sombre. Il songea qu'à cette heure, il serait probablement installé sur sa petite banquette de jardin, surplombée par le massif de jasmin qui exhalerait un doux parfum au soleil, et disposant de son coussin pourpre -autrement plus confortable que le morceau de cuir qu'il avait sous le séant - ainsi que d'une collation de thé et de gâteaux frais.

L'hybride vit la morosité assombrir les yeux de Bilbo, et s'en trouva penaude. En fait d'améliorer l'humeur de ce dernier, elle ne faisait que la dégrader davantage.

\- Mais si tu y tiens, je t'aiderai à tout remettre en état, s'empressa-t-elle de proposer.

\- Jamais un Hobbit ne se fera assister par son invité pour l'entretient de sa demeure ! Protesta vertement Bilbo.

\- Vous devriez, intervint une voix à sa gauche. Sinon comment voulez-vous que vos visiteurs honorent votre foyer comme il se doit ?

Fili et Kili, qui ce jour là fermaient la marche, avaient remonté la colonne de poneys pour se porter de part et d'autre des deux amis.

\- Vous pensez ? S'enquit ironiquement le Hobbit.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Kili sans percevoir la nuance de reproche.

\- Nous partons en éclaireurs, annonça sans transition son frère. Pourquoi ne pas vous joindre à nous ?

Bilbo ouvrit d'immenses yeux bleus.

\- Vous voulez qu'on... _galope_ ? S'étrangla-t-il. Sur ces bestioles ?

\- Difficile de galoper sans poney, Maître Cambrioleur.

\- Je crains de devoir ref...

\- Vous êtes le plus léger de la Compagnie : vous ne nous retarderez pas, et il paraît que vous avez une vue perçante, l'interrompit le Nain aux tresses blondes.

\- La vue d'Hayderys est également excellente de jour, et elle est meilleure cavalière que moi, rétorqua Bilbo, fermement décidé à garder le pas.

Kili se fendit d'un sourire.

\- La Fée Cambrioleuse peut nous accompagner aussi.

\- Allons-y Bilbo, l'exhorta Hayderys, conquise par l'idée d'échapper à l'allure traînante de la cohorte. Il faut bien que tu apprennes à tenir en selle.

Le Hobbit fit la moue, son regard buté rivé au loin. Sous l'insistance de ses trois compagnons, il soupira avant d'abdiquer :

\- Puisque vous insistez lourdement... mais je ne réponds de rien. Et que personne ne s'avise de me faire des reproches.

Fili pointa ses jambes du doigt.

\- Serrez bien les genoux sur les flancs et ne tirez pas sur les rennes, conseilla-t-il. S'il vous faut vous accrocher, faite-le à la base de la crinière.

Bilbo tira une mine circonspecte, mais les deux frères avaient déjà fait voleter leurs montures. Il échangea un regard avec l'hybride, qui lui sourit avec assurance, puis se résigna à éperonner Fripon.

La bête s'ébroua, cinglant le visage de son cavalier d'une volée de crins, mais refusa d'accélérer l'allure. Des ricanements à peine étouffés montèrent dans leurs dos. Hayderys réprima un gloussement devant l'expression exaspérée du Hobbit et claqua la croupe du baie. Tout comme la veille, le poney partit en flèche. Cette fois cependant, la Semi-Fée lui collait au train, s'assurant qu'il ne déviât pas du chemin. Les Nains qu'ils dépassaient en trombe les interpellaient à coup de moqueries où d'encouragements. Gandalf les suivit du regard, les iris pétillantes d'amusement, tandis que le chef de la Compagnie étrécit les yeux à leur passage, appréhendant une nouvelle halte forcée.

La paire laissa la colonne derrière elle et fila à la suite des héritiers d'Erebor. Tannée par le bai, la monture de Bilbo ne tenta aucun écart, et l'hybride put s'abandonner à l'ivresse de la chevauchée. Couchée sur l'encolure, les pans de son manteau claquant dans son dos, le martellement du galop et le sifflement du vent aux oreilles, elle eut la joie d'éprouver des sensations un tant soit peu similaire au vol. Sa bête ne dominait certes pas les cieux, mais elle filait comme le vent sur la terre. Le jeu des muscles sous la robe lui rappelait l'effort autrefois fournit par les siens pour lui permettre de fendre les airs.

Elle amena son poney à la hauteur de celui de son ami pour s'enquérir de sa condition. Le Hobbit avait rentré la tête entre ses épaules crispées et ses mains imprimaient aux rennes une étreinte compulsive qui lui blanchissait les jointures, mais la lumière dans ses yeux traduisait une euphorie comme il en avait rarement éprouvé. Il osa arracher son regard de la route avalée par les sabots de sa monture pour le tourner vers Hayderys, et grimaça un sourire.

Le temps de rattraper les Nains, tous deux étaient couverts de poussière et suants. Fili et Kili s'étaient arrêtés pour leurs permettre des les rejoindre, et la vue des nouveaux membres, les cheveux en bataille et le front moite, étouffants dans leurs effets devenus trop lourds et trop chauds pour une telle activité les fit s'esclaffer. Ils adressèrent des signes de têtes approbateurs à Hayderys et empoignèrent chacun Bilbo par une épaule en guise de félicitation. Celui-ci se trouva soudain hors d'haleine, car il avait eu si peur de tomber qu'il en avait retenu son souffle toute la chevauchée durant. Il décrispa lentement ses muscles.

\- Je... je dois, bredouilla-t-il en se laissant glisser de selle.

Sous le regard interrogateurs de ses trois compagnons, il fit quelques pas titubants pour s'éloigner des bêtes. Ses jambes flanchèrent sous lui et il tomba lourdement sur le derrière, comme un fantoche de chiffon dont on aurait coupé les fils. Tandis qu'Hayderys se penchait pour attraper les rennes de Fripon, Kili sauta à terre, une gourde tirée de son paquetage à la main.

\- Je présume que vous n'êtes pas un amateur de sensations fortes, Maître Cambrioleur, lui dit-il, goguenard. Tenez, buvez un coup, ça vous remontera.

Bilbo releva la tête, et le Nain eut la surprise d'y voir flotter un sourire ahuri. Il prit machinalement la gourde, puis se passa une main sur le visage, tentant de se recomposer une figure. Le Nain s'accroupit devant lui, plus condescendant que railleur.

\- Vous n'aviez jamais galopé auparavant ?

Le Hobbit secoua la tête et porta le goulot à ses lèvres. Il avala une lampée qui le fit hoqueter et lui arracha des larmes. Alors qu'il reprenait lentement des couleurs et se cognait le torse du poing pour faire passer le breuvage, Kili jaugea la Semi-Fée par dessus son épaule.

\- Vous en revanche...

\- Je ne suis pas arrivée dans la Comté par les airs, répondit-elle évasivement.

Le Nain la dévisagea avec un peu trop d'insistance. Il éprouvait une vive curiosité à l'encontre de cette créature hybride. Malgré l'apparente bonne volonté qu'elle mettait à répondre à ses interrogations, elle déviait le sujet et se refermait sur elle-même pour peu qu'une question se fasse plus inquisitrice. Elle les avait ainsi abreuvé de détails sur sa nature féerique, mais demeurait sibylline quand à tout ce qui touchait à son passé. Peut-être parce qu'elle même n'en conservait que des bribes, ou bien parce qu'il lui avait infligé quelques tourments, supposait Kili. Quoiqu'il était étrangement persuadé que leur quinzième membre taisait quelque-chose de bien sombre.

\- Je serai d'ailleurs curieux d'apprendre ce qui vous y a mené, insista-t-il. Ou du moins ce qui vous a convaincu d'y rester si longtemps, alors que vous semblez n'aspirer qu'à vous perdre sur les routes.

\- Les financiers aux fraises ? Suggéra-t-elle, ce qui fit pouffer le Hobbit.

Mais malgré sa nonchalance, elle détourna le regard. Ce regard au fond duquel était tapis d'aussi sinistres ombres.

Ce fut l'acuité de Bilbo qui leur permit de dénicher une corniche pierreuse au sommet d'un massif de roc. Hayderys retira ses laines prunes pour prendre son envol, et fila s'assurer que l'endroit était accessible. Depuis les airs, elle repéra une voie que les poneys pourraient aisément emprunter, quoiqu'ils ne pourraient s'y engager que par paire. Lorsqu'elle eut fait par de sa découverte aux deux frères, ils estimèrent que cela conviendrait, et la petite troupe retourna au trot vers la Compagnie.

Les airs épanouis des deux nouveaux membres se raidirent quelque peu lorsqu'ils gagnèrent la tête de la cohorte et furent confrontés au regard sévère de Thorïn. La jeune femme aida Bilbo à faire pivoter sa monture dans le sens de la marche tandis que les deux frères faisaient leur rapport auprès de leur oncle. Hayderys leur fut grée de vanter la vue perçante du Hobbit, et éprouva un grande reconnaissance en les entendant souligner la qualité d'éclaireuse que lui conféraient ses propres ailes. Pourtant lorsqu'ils achevèrent leur compte rendu en l'assurant que les compétences des Cambrioleurs en équitation étaient largement suffisante, le Chef de la Compagnie se borna à lâcher d'une voix rude et lourde de mépris :

\- Heureux d'apprendre que leur mort ne sera pas dû à une chute de poney.

Le visage de Bilbo se plissa sur une moue froissée et l'hybride eut un tressaillement courroucé. Elle ouvrait déjà la bouche pour répliquer vertement, quand elle surprit le regard mi-compatissant, mi-embêté que Gandalf posaient sur eux. Ce fut donc lui qui écopa d'une œillade furibonde avant qu'elle ne fasse sèchement pivoter la tête de sa monture pour remonter la colonne à contre-sens, désireuse de s'éloigner de Thorïn. Parvenue à mi-distance de la tête de file, elle manœuvra pour faire retourner derechef son bai. Ce faisant, elle avisa Kili, qui venait à sa rencontre.

\- Veuillez excuser mon oncle, commença-t-il en se plaçant à ses côtés, il...

\- Je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec lui Ki..., Seigneur Nain, le coupa-t-elle. Et je tâcherai de ne pas trop m'en formaliser mais s'il-vous-plaît, n'essayez pas de le justifier. Pas auprès de moi.

\- Comme il vous plaira, céda le brun, un peu déconcerté.

Assoiffée par la poussière, Hayderys but une longue rasade à sa gourde. Après quoi, elle fit claquer sa langue avant d'ajouter plus doucement :

\- Merci tout de même.

Il lui décocha un sourire radieux appuyé d'un hochement de tête entendu.

* * *

 **Note :** Thorïn est jusqu'ici au second plan (ce qui va changer dès le prochain chapitre), mais je préférais bien poser la relation Fili, Kili/Hayderys en premier...

Le chapitre suivant étant presque entièrement finit, j'attendrai d'avoir quelques retours sur celui-ci avant de le poster.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Le don d'Hayderys

**Notes** : Je tenais à vous faire part d'un petit changement, même s'il n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour l'instant : Svarting n'a plus les yeux rouges, mais violets.

Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Bien après que le camp fut dressé et que chacun eut reçu sa part de ragoût, Hayderys laissa la Compagnie à ses bouffées de tabac et sortit du cercle de lumière dessiné par les flammes. Elle entreprit de contourner l'éminence rocheuse hérissée de pins sylvestre bruns-verts sous laquelle les Nains s'étaient abrités, puis prit son essor et se jucha sur le couronnement du promontoire dans un bref bourdonnement d'ailes. Là-haut le sol jamais foulé par le pied d'une quelconque créature bipède faisait un tapis de broussailles sèches et de terre friable ponctué de rochets couverts de lichen. Elle prit place sur l'un d'entre eux. Le paysage tout autours lui apparut alors comme une succession de reliefs acérés, de vallons plongés dans l'obscurité et de plateaux argentés par la lumière stellaire. Ça et là, apparaissait les lacets scintillant d'un cours d'eau. Les plaine frémissaient sous la brise, parcourues d'ondulations laiteuses, et contre la voûte étincelante se détachaient les arrêtes noires de monts lointains.

Un désir ardent monta dans sa poitrine, qu'elle refoula. Quand-bien même elle répondrait à l'appel des cieux, ce serait en tant que Semi-Fée. Or c'était Svarting qui se languissait des longs vols nocturnes et des grands courants d'air sur lesquels elle pourrait planer en silence.

La jeune femme retint un soupir mélancolique et porta la main à ses cheveux pour en retirer les épingles. Ses ondulations châtains se déroulèrent sur ses épaules. Elle tira son peigne et un flacon de son escarcelle, ôta d'un coup de dents le bouchon du récipient et versa une noisette d'huile au creux de sa paume. Elle en enduisit sa chevelure, la tête inclinée sur le côté, puis la démêla lentement. Malgré la lotion, des étincelles crépitèrent au passage du peigne. Sa tâche achevé, l'hybride releva ses cheveux en un chignon serré sur la nuque, sachant pertinemment que des mèches récalcitrantes ne tarderaient pas à revenir folâtrer autour de son visage.

Un cri étrange, à mi-chemin entre le crissement et le sifflement, lui fit dresser l'oreille. Hayderys ne distinguait pas grand chose de nuit, mais aucun mouvement alarmant ne sembla se déclarer dans les environs. Elle ne fut pas la seule que le feulement intrigua, car elle entendit Bilbo demander en contrebas :

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

La nervosité contenue de sa voix la fit sourire. Elle se leva et s'avançant au bord du tertre, observa les masses des Nains déjà endormis lovés dans leurs couvertures. Le feu craqua, et des escarbilles montèrent jusqu'à elle.

\- Des orques, répondait Kili d'une voix grave.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Un orque ne pouvait définitivement pas émettre un tel son.

\- Des orques ? Répéta Bilbo, s'étranglant presque.

Et tandis qu'il se rapprochait du feu à pas vifs, Thorïn tressaillit et se redressa brusquement, le regard alerte. Il posa un regard sombre sur l'hybride quand elle quitta son perchoir pour venir se poser au côté du Hobbit.

\- Des coupe-jarrets, précisa Fili. Ils doit y en avoir des douzaine. Les landes en sont infestés.

Ce disant, il fixa Hayderys, sur le visage de laquelle se peignait une suspicion ostensible. Lorsqu'elle avisa la lueur moqueuse dans les yeux verts elle secoua la tête, hésitant à prévenir son ami que les deux frères se jouaient de lui. Déjà, Kili reprenait, d'un ton bas et lugubre, en bon comédien :

\- Ils attaquent à l'aube, quand tout le monde est endormit. Vite et en silence, pas un bruit. (Son timbre baissa encore et ce fut dans un murmure qu'il acheva:) Mais des flots de sang.

C'en était trop pour la jeune femme. Elle se détourna, étouffant un rire, et remarqua que Thorïn s'était levé. Lui ne semblait guère goûter à la plaisanterie. Dans son dos, les deux frères pouffèrent, n'ayant pas encore remarqué l'irritation de leur oncle.

\- Vous trouvez ça drôle ? Asséna durement ce dernier.

Le regard du Seigneur des Nains était comme une brûlure de glace. Le visage pâle de colère, il s'avança vers ses neveux d'un pas fulminant.

\- Vous trouvez matière à plaisanter d'une attaque d' _orques_ ? Les réprimanda-t-il d'une voix sourde.

Affectée par son courroux, Hayderys pressa machinalement sa paume contre son épaule, là où sa vieille cicatrice s'était mise à fourmiller d'une douleur fantôme. Fili et Kili perdirent brusquement leurs airs goguenards au profit d'une mine contrite. Les yeux du cadet bondissaient de Thorïn au feu et du feu à l'hybride. Eut-elle été dragonne, celle-ci aurait cédée à son instinct, lequel lui criait de s'interposer entre les deux Nains avec un grondement de mise en garde à l'adresse du Roi exilé. Au lieu de quoi, elle ne fit que se mordre la lèvre, embarrassée.

\- On ne pensait pas à mal, articula finalement Kili.

\- Bien sûr que non, jeta roidement son oncle. Vous ne connaissez rien du monde.

Et sur cette rude remontrance, il fit volte-face. Comme s'il ne pouvait se tenir plus longtemps près des deux frères sans risquer de laisser déferler sur eux l'ire qui le submergeait. Les yeux d'Hayderys lui vrillèrent la nuque alors qu'il dépassait un Gandalf confortablement affalé contre un arbre pour gagner le bord du précipice et appuyait altièrement son pied contre une protubérance de la roche, les mains croisées dans son dos. Elle regarda les cheveux noirs onduler au gré d'un léger souffle d'air.

L'hybride croyait connaître la teneur de la haine qui l'habitait, et se figurait qu'elle était pleinement dirigée contre les pairs du Cracheur de feu. Mais le ressentiment qui noyait ses prunelles juste avant qu'il ne se détourne des flammes n'avait rien de comparable avec le regard qu'il avait autrefois appesantit sur Svarting.

Son corps d'emprunt dotait la jeune femme d'une sensibilité aiguë aux émotions. En cet instant, le fiel de Thorïn circulait tout autours d'eux avec l'intensité d'un tison porté à blanc et la fureur d'un torrent de montagne se ruant vers un précipice. Une rage ancienne, que le temps ne parvenait pas à émousser. Et il se tenait là, au bord du vide, irradiant du sentiment le plus corrosif qu'il ait été donné de voir à Hayderys.

Balïn rejoignit à pas mesurés les deux jeunes Nains et s'adressa à Kili en s'appuyant contre le mur de roc :

\- Ne le prend pas mal, petit. Thorïn a plus de raison que quiconque de haïr les orques.

L'hybride se retourna vers lui à ces mots. Elle et Bilbo se tinrent cois, muselés par le sérieux solennel qu'une seule phrase de l'aïeul était parvenue à leur inspirer. Personne n'osait lever les yeux vers lui où vers Thorïn, et pourtant tous écoutèrent alors que Balïn reprenait d'une voix douloureuse :

\- Après que le Dragon eut repris la Montagne Solitaire, le Roi Thror tenta de reconquérir l'ancien royaume des Nains : la Moria. Mais l'ennemi... nous avais devancé.

Hayderys se sentit prise de vertige. Tandis que le récit de Balïn rappelait ce jour funeste à la mémoire du descendant de Durin, l'esprit de la semi-fée s'y trouva implacablement entraîné, ballotté comme une feuille sur une rivière.

Alors se déroula devant ses yeux un champ de bataille infernal. Toute formation était rompue, chacun menait sa propre bataille dans une atmosphère poussiéreuse, saturée de vapeur de sang. Un soleil pourpre brillait sur les plates, flamboyait sur les heaumes et incendiait le fil des lames. Les Nains, vociférant, furibonds, se heurtaient aux orques, combattaient épaule contre épaule, titubaient, trébuchaient sur les corps et les blessés, s'efforçant de refouler leur ennemi.

Au cœur du chaos, étourdit par les cris, les muscles engourdis par l'impact des coups, le goût du cuivre sur la langue et la sueur lui coulant dans les yeux, se trouvait Thorïn. Il combattait sans armure, bras nus, brandissant glaive et bouclier rond. Sous ses pieds le terrain était glissant, détrempé par le sang. Il plongea sa lame dans le torse d'un orque, la retira en pivotant pour asséner son bouclier dans la tête d'un autre, trancha un troisième au niveau de la taille et frappa, tailla, cogna, détaché de toute pensée, de toute douleur. Il ne sentait plus le poids de la maille sur son dos, ne s'entendait plus rugir. Seul importait la lutte. Et l'adversaire qu'il abattait. Et le suivant. Et le suivant.

Le temps n'existait plus, il n'y avait plus que l'instant. Maculé de sang, barbouillé de terre, il ne pensait pas à s'arrêter, ne voyait pas venir la fin de la bataille, ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il brûlait seulement d'anéantir les infâmes créatures qui se dressaient face à lui. Ces charognes qui osaient le défier en pénétrant sur ses terres. Il voulait venger chaque Nain qui tombait près de lui.

Soudain, par dessus le fracas de l'acier et les clameurs monta un long beuglement triomphal. L'attention se tourna vers le massif orque pâle au cuir couturé de cicatrices. Il se dressait, torse nu, féroce, ivre de sang, sous la lumière diffuse du soleil. Une masse d'arme au poing gauche. La tête du Roi dans l'autre.

Thorïn eu le sentiment qu'on venait de le précipiter dans un lac de neige fondue.

Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. D'un seul coup il lui sembla que le calme régnait, alors qu'autour de lui la bataille faisait toujours rage.

Azog jeta son trophée avec mépris. La tête roula, auréolée d'une crinière grise, jetant des giclées de sang dans son sillage, avant de s'immobiliser sous les pieds des combattants.

La fureur du Prince Nain explosa.

Un mugissement monta du plus profond de son ventre. Il rugit à en sentir ses côtes vibrer, à s'en irriter la gorge, d'un hurlement fauve alimenté par une rage noire.

Thorïn se retrouva à lutter de nouveau. Un fer de lance fusa vers lui, il brisa la hampe avec plus de force que nécessaire et ouvrit la gorge de son assaillant. Sa lame en rencontra une autre, glissa le long du fil, plongea dans un défaut de l'armure, tandis que le bord de son bouclier défonçait le heaume d'un orque imprudent. Il poursuivit son chemin, n'accordant qu'une once attention à ceux qui tombaient sous ses coups, les yeux rivés sur Azog entre ces cils collés de sueur et de poussière. C'est à peine s'il avait conscience que le nombre de ses pairs se réduisaient autours de lui. Tandis que les orques semblaient se multiplier sur sa route, les Nains reculaient, abandonnés par Thraïr, privés de Thror, privés de meneur.

Et Thorïn fut devant l'orque pâle. Dévoré de haine, aveuglé par sa propre fureur. Désertée de toute raison, il se rua sur lui. Azog se ramassa, tourna sur lui-même avec un sourd grondement de gorge. D'un ample et puissant mouvement, la masse s'abattit. L'acier sonna, le choc se répercuta au cœur de ses os tandis que le bouclier du Prince Nain était arraché à son poing.

Il ne vit pas venir le second coup mais sentit la douleur dans son bras droit alors que son épée lui échappait. Il perdit l'équilibre, violemment projeté en arrière par l'impact. La mer d'affrontements et le ciel inondé de lumière se confondirent, tournoyèrent un temps infini tandis qu'il dévalait la déclinaison rocheuse de laquelle il avait été jeté.

Son omoplate rencontra la terre. Sa chute prit fin, le laissant sur le dos, le souffle coupé. Au-dessus de lui, Azog brandit sa masse à deux mains puis bondit. D'instinct, la main de Thorïn s'abattit sur une épaisse branche de chêne et l'étreignit. Il roula sur lui-même, en même temps que la tête à huit arrêtes le manquait pour s'écraser sourdement contre le sol.

L'héritier de Durin poussa un nouveau rugissement, ivre de rage. En un instant, il fut sur ses pieds. Déjà, l'orque assénait un nouveau coup et Thorïn ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que d'user du tronçon pour s'en protéger. Le vieux bois protesta sous ses paumes, mais tenu bon. Prit de folie meurtrière, Azog frappa une deuxième fois, et le bouclier de chêne tînt encore. A la troisième, ce fut Thorïn qui céda. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, incapables d'accuser le choc prodigieux auquel elles étaient soumises. Il ne lâcha cependant pas son écu de chêne.

Son être entier était tendu vers un unique objectif : vaincre. Il se releva, perclus de douleur mais supporté par un acharnement farouche. Son glaive était revenu dans sa main alors qu'il était à terre. Les dents serrées, ahanant, il esquiva un énième coup, et Azog, infatigable, souleva une fois de plus sa masse.

Ils rugirent simultanément, unis dans leur volonté d'anéantir l'autre, dans leur détermination à porter le coup fatal. Masse d'arme et glaive fendirent lourdement l'air.

L'attaque de Thorïn porta la première.

Il y avait mit tout ce qu'il lui restait de force, y avait déversé toute sa fureur.

Cuir, chair, tendons, os, la lame trancha l'ensemble d'un seul coup. Le membre coupé cracha un geyser de sang qui l'éclaboussa. Azog recula, hurlant de douleur.

Par la suite, la folie de la bataille atteignit son paroxysme.

Soudain les guerriers Nains se trouvaient au grand complet derrière l'héritier de Durin, et sur un cri de ralliement amplifié par une vigueur nouvelle, Thorïn mena la charge. Ils fondirent sur les orques qui se repliaient, entraînant leur champion vaincu. Les cris de triomphe résonnèrent jusqu'au cœur de la Moria alors que les Nains décimaient les rangs de leurs ennemis. Les cœurs battaient à tout rompre dans les poitrines, brûlants d'un désir inaliénable de revanche. Ils déferlaient comme la colère déferlaient en eux.

Mais malgré leur prodigieuse unité, malgré leur hargne, ils continuaient à tomber sous les coups de l'ennemi.

Les Nains chargèrent et périrent. Ils poursuivirent et périrent. Ils vainquirent et périrent.

Un déchaînement d'émotions s'était abattu ce jour-là sur le peuple des Montagnes : De la plus funeste détresse à la plus incandescente des rages à la plus noire des peines. Elles s'immisçaient dans l'esprit d'Hayderys, qui survolait ce jour depuis un autre temps. Et l'hybride crut bien être broyée de l'intérieur par d'aussi violent mouvements de l'âme. Puis, au moment où il lui sembla ne pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps avant qu'un gouffre fatal ne s'ouvre en elle, tout cessa.

 _Pas tout,_ songea-t-elle en s'apercevant que flambait toujours un cœur supplicié. Mais c'était autrement plus supportable que mille.

La jeune femme n'était plus aux Portes de la Moria, mais sous des étoiles et des pins en flammes. Les lueurs pourprées dansaient sur le visage de Thorin, qui se ruait vers un immense orque pâle monté sur un ouargue blanc. Elle le regarda la dépasser, ses semelles écrasant l'humus fumant au rythme des palpitations de son cœur, et sentit le dégoût et la fureur de l'héritier d'Erebor passer sur elle comme une vague de chaleur. _Ceci n'est pas encore arrivé,_ déduisit-elle du crochet qui luisait au bout du moignon d'Azog. _Mais si l'orque est en vie, où est-il à présent ?_

Cette fois, son don se fit obligeant, et son esprit quitta la nuit de feu pour filer vers une autre nuit. Les étoiles reculèrent dans le ciel. Hayderys fila avec elles jusqu'à une autre nuit. Les ressentiments qui avaient manqués de la consumer ne se faisaient plus sentir, et le silence régnait parmi les ruines solennelles qui l'entouraient. Résidus d'un ancien édifice qui avait du être majestueux en son temps, il n'en restait désormais qu'une ligne de piliers et d'arches couronnant une butte. Juché sur les débris comme sur un trône, un immense ouargue couché dans son dos tel un dossier de fourrure immaculée, Azog s'adressait en langue noire à une meute d'orque.

Où donc cette scène se situait-elle ? S'agissait-il du présent ? L'hybride obtint une partie de réponse lorsque l'ouargue blanche émit un grondement ténue et releva sa lourde tête pour braquer sur elle ses prunelles jaunes Alerté, Azog suivit son regard, mais ne sembla rien détecter, car ses yeux de requins reflétèrent une lueur vaguement perplexe. D'abord prise d'une envie de ricaner, la jeune femme fut brusquement transit lorsque son regard cessa de voguer et s'arrêta à l'emplacement de sa présence immatérielle.

* * *

Elle ouvrit tout à coup la bouche pour aspirer une grande goulée d'air, prise d'un violent tressaillement. Ses yeux -ses véritables yeux- s'ouvrirent sur un couvert de pins vaguement illuminés par la lueur d'un feu, devant lequel se découpait un visage grave ombragé par un large chapeau d'où pendaient des cheveux filasses. Des mains étaient crispées sur ses épaules avec une poigne de rapace. Quelque-part, hors de son champ de vision, Bilbo demandait :

\- Et l'orque pâle ? Que lui est-il arrivée

Ce à quoi Thorïn répondit en sifflant d'une voix sourde :

\- Il a rampé jusqu'au trou d'où il était venu. Ce monstre est depuis longtemps mort de ses blessures.

Alors seulement Hayderys parvint à rassembler ses pensées. Elle réalisa qu'elle était couchée sur un tapis d'aiguilles, un jambe tordue comme si elle y était tombée à la renverse, et que celui qui l'agrippait aussi vivement pour vriller ses prunelles bleues dans les siennes n'était nul autre que Gandalf. Puis elle prit conscience des martellements affolés de son cœur dans sa poitrine et de son impérieux besoin d'air. Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration, puis balbutia :

\- Gandalf ? Que... ?

\- Qu'avez-vous vu, Hayderys ? Interrogea celui-ci dès qu'il s'aperçut qu'elle recouvrait ses capacités.

Elle fronça les sourcils, soudain méfiante. Se redressant sur un coude, elle donna une saccade pour qu'il libérât ses épaules, ce qu'il fit sans la lâcher des yeux.

\- Comment savez-vous ?

\- Ce qui fut, ce qui est, ce qui sera. Les Fées ont le don de voir tout cela. Je ne me doutais pas qu'il vous avait été transmit jusqu'à ce que je vous vois reculer loin de nos compagnons et vous écrouler ici-même. Vous étiez en transe et il m'était impossible de vous ramener. Qu'avez-vous vu ?

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil aux Nains attroupés à quelques pas de là. Elle n'en voyait que leur dos, car ils s'étaient tous levés, muent par le profond sentiment d'allégeance que le récit de Balïn avait réveillé en eux.

\- Hayderys, la pressa le Magicien.

Elle reporta son attention sur lui.

\- Il est vivant, souffla-t-elle.

L'air méditatif, Gandalf se recula et porta sa pipe à sa bouche. Ses yeux trahissaient une intense réflexion dont elle ne pouvait deviner l'objet. Cependant, il ne manifesta aucune surprise, pas plus qu'il ne lui demanda de qui elle parlait. Hayderys s'assit en tailleur, vérifia que la Compagnie ne pouvait pas l'entendre, puis s'insurgea à voix basse :

\- Vous saviez ?

Le lieur de sort se contenta d'acquiescer lentement du chef.

\- Vous saviez et vous ne le lui avez pas révélé ?!

Il cracha quelques bouffardes avant de se décider à se justifier :

\- Disons que je m'en doutais fortement, mais il m'était impossible d'en être sûr. J'ai préféré ne pas alarmer Thorïn tant que cela n'était pas absolument nécessaire.

Elle le dévisagea, sidéré par son affront. Les Magiciens étaient bien tous les mêmes ! Et pourtant...

Pourtant alors que son don de clairvoyance venait de la plonger dans un état vulnérable, c'était vers lui qu'elle avait inconsciemment reculé pour mettre son corps physique en sécurité. Son instinct avait toujours été infaillible, et il avait vraisemblablement estimé que pour le cas présent, c'est auprès de Gandalf qu'elle serait le plus en sécurité. _Manipulateur, menteur et trop malin à mon goût, mais pas foncièrement mauvais donc..._

Hayderys se leva précautionneusement. Il lui semblait que le vacarme des combats sonnait encore à ses oreilles tel un bourdonnement lointain. Son sang chantait dans ses veines comme si la transe de la bataille peinait s'estomper. Une bataille à laquelle elle n'avait prit aucune part, mais qu'elle avait vécu à travers l'esprit des Nains. Et en particulier...

Son regard se posa sur Thorïn, qui exhortait ses compagnons à se reposer afin de reconstituer leurs forces pour la route qu'ils avaient à parcourir. Se sentant observé, l'héritier d'Erebor finit par se tourner vers elle. Cette fois, Hayderys ne chercha pas à se dérober face à cette figure sévère et inquisitrice qui se découpait du feu à contre-jour. Depuis sa position, elle scruta son regard, fouillant les deux éclats de glace qu'étaient ses yeux. Ce fut sans surprise qu'elle y découvrit ce qu'elle cherchait.

Le guerrier acharné de sa vision. Celui dont le désir de protéger les siens disputait férocement son cœur à la haine de ses ennemis. Celui qui se dressait pour combattre alors même qu'il était écartelé de l'intérieur.

Les Nains étaient décidément des créatures coriaces.

La jeune fille replaça une mèche volante derrière son oreille pointue. Demain, se promit-elle, elle aurait une conversation avec Thorïn Oakenshield.


End file.
